What Goes Up Is Murder
by texas2step
Summary: Steve must confront his fears in order to catch a thief who takes pleasure in taunting him. Well it's finished. Thanks for your support.
1. Default Chapter

What Goes Up Is Murder   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't claim any of the characters of Diagnosis Murder. I don't make any profit from this fiction. This is purely for fun.  
  
Note from author: A fellow author wrote a very good story about why Steve was afraid of heights. I decided to just deal with the phobia and the effects that it had on his life. I hope that you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Steve had been chasing this guy for almost fifteen minutes. No matter how hard he tried to catch up he couldn't seem to get any closer. Steve felt sure that if Lenny had wanted to he could have already gotten away. It was, as if he wanted to be sure that Steve didn't loose him. In and out the two men ran between unsuspecting pedestrians who were populating the path the two men were claiming while pounding the pavement.   
  
Steve was starting to feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck. His breathing was starting to get a little labored. Suddenly Steve noticed Lenny made a sharp turn to his left. This could be the break that the Lieutenant needed. There was only a dead-end at the end of the alley. The only way to escape was to climb the fire escape and hike across the roofs. Steve prayed that Lenny had enough good sense not to try and go for the roof. Even if he did make it to the roof there was no other way off the roof except to jump to the next rooftop. There had to be at least ten feet between the two.  
  
As Steve rounded the corner to his horror Lenny was already halfway up the fire escape. Steve never stopped to think of the consequences as he quickly followed the thief to the roof. Once he reached the top he stopped for a moment only to catch sight of Lenny running and taking a flying leap across the open space between the two buildings, landing and rolling onto his side. The thief was quick on his feet and looking back at Steve he stopped long enough to turn and salute his would be captor knowing that Steve Sloan would never attempt to cross that open space by leaping across. He flashed a grin in the cop's direction and ran on across the roof making his way to the opposite side of the building making good his escape.  
  
Steve stood and stared as Lenny disappeared across the next roof cursing himself for not following his prey. Not having the courage to follow was probably a better description Steve thought. Heavy hearted, Steve decided to turn around and get off the roof as quickly as possible. He walked over to the door that led to the ground floor of the building and with fingers crossed he pulled on the handle in hopes that it would yield and open up saving him from having to climb down the fire escape. To his immense relief the door swung open and Steve quietly made his way down to the first floor and back to his car.  
  
Steve sat behind the steering wheel staring ahead. He didn't start the engine. He just sat there thinking. How could he have let this guy get away like that? Steve thought about all the times that he had literally looked death in the face. Every day that he walked out the door of the beach house he new he might not walk back in that night. He survived Vietnam. How could anything be worse than that? He had once enjoyed a short career as a race car driver. Every time he climbed behind the wheel of his car he knew that there was a chance that he could wind up loosing control and crashing it into the wall. People who knew Steve always thought of him as a man who embraced life and feared nothing. Steve however knew the truth.   
  
Steve had a secret and only one other person knew about his secret. Only one other person knew the grip that this secret held on him. His father knew. Mark had often tried to comfort his son by telling him that a lot of people have this same fear. Lots of people never over come this fear, but learn to work around it. This offered little comfort to Steve. And now he just wanted the earth to swallow him because he had lost a suspect all because he, Steven Michael Sloan was afraid of heights. He had been too afraid to jump to the other roof because he was afraid he might fall to the ground.   
  
Guilt and anger were quickly consuming him and over riding his ability to think rationally. Steve couldn't remember the last time he felt so angry with himself. He never felt less like a man in his life. Why couldn't he get past this? Why did this one thing have such power over him? Unable to control his emotions any longer Steve doubled up his fist and slammed it into the dashboard of his car.   
  
Steve didn't know how long he had been sitting there when suddenly a face appeared at the window of his car and asked, "Hey son, are you ok?"  
  
Steve was startled at the inquiry and tried to focus on the voice and the face but his hand was throbbing so that he found it too much of a hassle and continued to sit there staring.  
  
Once again the face addressed him. "Maybe you should let me see your hand boy. Looks to me like you might have broken the skin when you smashed it on the dash there."  
  
Suddenly Steve comprehended the words and looked down at his hand. Sure enough blood was covering his hand and smearing on his jeans where he had rested it after his outburst. The man slowly reached into the car and pulled on Steve's wrist in order to get a better look at the damage. Steve never resisted as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief and wrapped it around his hand.   
  
"I think you better go and have that looked at son. I don't know if you broke any bones but you split the side open pretty good. It looks like it could use a stitch or two. Need any help getting to a doctor?" the old man kindly offered.  
  
"No. Thanks though. I think I can get to Community General. My dad's a doctor there. He can fix it up. Thanks for the handkerchief. Mr. ..." Steve fished for his name.  
  
"No thanks necessary kid. My name is Will. You go have that looked after. Oh, and by the way next time you let that temper get the better of you, see if you can find something a little more yielding to hit. Might not be so lucky next time. You take care son." With that the old man shuffled on down the street leaving Steve to find his way to his dad and some much needed comfort.  
  
When Steve got to the ER of the hospital he asked the nurse at the desk if she could page his father. While Steve waited for his dad to come down Jesse Travis walked off the elevator and spotted his friend and immediately noticed the hand that was tied up with the unusual bandage.   
  
"What happened to you big guy. Hit the wrong face? I knew this was bound to happen. You gotta learn to avoid those really hard headed guys." teased the young doctor.  
  
"It's really nothing Jesse. Just let it go. I had Dad paged anyway." Steve commented dejectedly.  
  
"What's the matter Steve. You act like you lost your best friend. I know that can't be it because I'm standing right here." Jesse tried to insert a little levity.  
  
"It's nothing Jess. I'm fine. Now would you let it drop." hissed Steve.  
  
"Come in here." Jesse took Steve's arm and dragged him into the nearest empty treatment room. Facing his friend he looked Steve in the eye. Well as best he could since he was several inches shorter than Steve. "Now tell me what happened and what is wrong with you."  
  
"Nothing. I want Dad that's all." Steve set his jaw and stood ready to do battle with the little guy he had affectionately come to look upon as a kid brother. A kid brother that at the moment he didn't want pestering him.  
  
Just as the battle lines were being drawn Mark walked in and realizing that the boys were about to get into it decided to defuse the problem before it got started.  
  
"Would one of you mind telling me what is going on in here." Noticing Steve's hand Mark addressed his next question to his son. "Steve what happened to your hand?"   
  
As Mark reached for the injured hand Steve decided to come clean about the injury. "I got into a fight with the dashboard of my car and I lost. Nothing serious."  
  
"You don't mind if I give you a second opinion about that do you Doctor Steve." Mark responded sarcastically.  
  
Noticing the split on his hand Jesse decided to wade in with his two cents worth. "Man, Steve you must have hit it pretty hard. You're going to have to have a few stitches to close it up. I think maybe we need to have it x-rayed also."  
  
"No way. It's not broke. Just bruised. I need to get out of here so just stitch it up or put a bandade on it and let me get back to work." Steve said impatiently.  
  
"Jesse's right son. You need to have it x-rayed. It won't take that long and it's better to be safe than sorry. So sit tight while I go call them and set it up." Mark turned and left to set up the x-rays for Steve's hand.  
  
"Did you have to say that. Now I'm stuck here for about another forty-five minutes." complained Steve.  
  
"Come on Steve. What's eating at you?" Inquired Jesse.  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong with me?" Steve tried to look innocent.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you always act like a spoiled two-year-old when things don't go the way you want them. You've been sulking every since you got here. I know something is wrong with you. Now give." Jesse pierced Steve with a glare.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me and I don't act like a two year old when I don't get my way. That's your job. Now get off my back."   
  
"Ok, ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you know that I'm going to find out anyway. I always do." Jesse smugly informed Steve.  
  
Looking at the young doctor and smiling just as smugly Steve inquired, "And how do you think you are going to find out what is wrong with me, if in fact there is any thing wrong? You haven't joined 'Psychic Buddies' have you?"  
  
"You will tell me eventually. You will come to realize that you need to unburden your soul to the one person who understands you. The one person who can truly feel your pain. The one....." Suddenly Mark interrupting his passionate plea cut Jesse off.  
  
"Excuse me. I really hate to break up this heart to heart you two are having but they are ready for you upstairs in x-ray young man. Now hop aboard this wheel chair and off we will go."  
  
"Dad, it's my hand they are x-raying not my feet. I can walk up to x-ray." Steve interjected.  
  
"Well you could but I said for you to get into the wheel chair and that is what you will do. Argue with me and I'll call a couple of orderlies down here and have you strapped onto a gurney. Your choice." Mark smiled at his son but his eyes challenged him to defy his authority.   
  
Grumbling under his breath Steve sat down in the wheel chair and glared mutinously at his father and Jesse. "Don't talk back to me either." Mark said as Steve continued mouthing his displeasure in the elevator.  
  
Steve tolerated the x-rays while his father looked on trying to read his son's mood. He knew something was bothering him but Mark was at a loss to what it could be. He decided to wait until they got home before he confronted Steve with why he felt compelled to take on the dashboard of his car. He knew that Steve's temper got the better of him at times but usually he was able to control it before it got to far out of hand.   
  
Once the x-rays were finished Mark insisted on Steve getting back into the wheelchair and pushing him to his office to wait for the films to be developed. Once inside the office Steve immediately jumped up from the chair and headed for the couch. He flopped down and waited for his father to confront him about his injury. When Mark didn't bring it up he looked at his father with curiosity wondering what he was up to. Mark continued to sit at his desk working on some reports while waiting for the results of the x-rays. Steve could stand it no longer and brought up the subject himself. Ok Dad go ahead and ask.  
  
"Ask what?" Mark questioned innocently.  
  
"You know what. You want to know why I hit the dashboard. Well I don't want to talk about it ok." Steve stated making his point by picking up a magazine and flipping through it.  
  
Mark never acknowledged his son any further and went back to work on the file in front of him. Occasionally Mark would look up and observe his son over his glasses noticing how irritated he seemed. As the silence continued to fill the room, Steve found that he couldn't concentrate on the pages that he had been flipping repeatedly. After he plowed through the same magazine three times he threw it aside sighing irritably. Holding his hand against his chest as if to protect it he started pacing the floor. After passing Marks desk for the tenth time he stopped and stared at one of the many pictures on his father's wall not really looking at it. Mark watched his son resume his pacing again reminding him of a caged animal. " Steve why don't you sit down and relax. Better yet lay down on the couch and try to take a nap. You are so uptight you look like you could explode."  
  
"I don't want to take a nap I want to get out of here. How long does it take to develop x-rays anyway? I need to get back to work." Steve wined.  
  
"It depends on how backed up they are in x-ray and you aren't going anywhere until I see the films. If you fractured your hand we have to treat it. Now sit down and be still or I will give you something to settle you down." When Steve continued his pacing Mark raised his voice and said firmly, "I said to sit down."  
  
Startled by his Dad's tone of voice Steve looked up and got the look that clearly said or else. Fuming, Steve sat down in a chair and continued to stare at his father. Just as Mark was about to comment on Steve's disrespectful attitude, Jesse waltzed into the office sporting the x-rays.   
  
"Well now you have proof in your hands. Let me go so I can get back to work. Crime doesn't solve itself you know." Steve started to make his way toward the door when Jesse spoke up looking rather like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
"Not so fast dear boy. According to these x-rays you have a small hairline fracture right there." Jesse pointed to the small bone known as the 5th Metacarpal bone. Now would you like to know what we are going to do for it, or would you like a second opinion. Of course that would mean another set of x-rays. And then there would be the consultation with all doctors concerned so that we can come up with a common diagnosis and plan of treatment. Shouldn't take more than two three hours tops."  
  
Steve knew he was defeated and gave in grudgingly. "Do I have to ride in that damn wheelchair again or do you think that maybe I could walk to the Trauma Room on my own."  
  
"Well if you think you can behave we'll let you walk but only if we accompany you. I've noticed that you tend to get lost when on your way to the treatment rooms." Mark took his son's arm and guided him out into the corridor.  
  
Because of the stitches in his hand Jesse placed Steve's hand in a brace and secured it with straps in order to keep his hand immobile. After this was done Mark and Jesse both proceeded in lecturing a very impatient Steve on the do's and don'ts. Mostly don'ts.   
  
"Before you leave to go back to the precinct I think you should know that I have called your Captain and told him that you have fractured your hand and will need to work at your desk for the next week or so. The only thing I want you to wrestle or chase is paper work." Noticing the frown on his son's face Mark smiled and added. "Just think about it this way. You will have all the time in the world to get caught up on your case files."  
  
"I hope you didn't tell him how I broke it." Steve looked at his father anxiously.  
  
"No. I thought you would like to explain that to him. I'm sure he will want to know." Looking Steve straight in the eye he continued. "He did ask about some thief named Lenny Edwards. Wanted to know what happened to him. He seemed to think that you were in pursuit of him. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
Steve shook his head no and answered with, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Ok son. We'll talk later at home." Steve glanced over at his father, and recognized the look for what it really was. Steve had seen it too many times not to know what it meant. He knew when he got home that his father would not be letting him off the hook and he would persist on finding out what was eating at his very moody son. But first he had to face his Captain. He had about twenty minutes to come up with something that sounded halfway reasonable for why he was returning to the station with a brace on his hand and not Lenny Edwards. Could this day get any worse. 


	2. Chapter Two

Note: Before you read this chapter I just wanted to let you know that this story is going to deal mostly with Steve's emotions concerning this phobia.  
  
For those who don't have this type of fear you wouldn't understand how very terrifying it can be. I have it so bad that I have to have hand rails just to use a step stool. I also wanted to bring out more of Mark and Steve's relationship as father and son. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story and also thanks to those who have given me very kind reviews.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Steve sat in his truck for a long time trying to work up enough courage to go inside the house. He knew before he could escape to his part of the house that his father would probably waylay him and demand to have that little talk he promised back in the ER. Steve knew his father would understand and letting him know what happened wasn't the problem. It was facing it himself that he was having a hard time with. Steve knew that his Dad would be supportive, as always. Steve on the other hand couldn't quite forgive himself for the fear that seemed to plague him. He couldn't help but feel like a failure for letting Edwards get away. The little punk was responsible for six robberies in the last seven months and each time that Steve had managed to catch up to him the thief managed to escape by going over a roof top, and jumping over to the next. Once he made his escape good he would turn to Steve and give him that stupid salute. It was as if he knew Steve had a fear of heights, and he was mocking the detective.   
  
Coming out of his thoughts Steve knew he had to go into the house before his father came out and got him. Reluctantly he made his way to the door and sure enough there was his dad greeting him with a smile.  
  
"I was about to come and check on you. I thought that maybe something was wrong. You are alright aren't you?" Mark scrutinized his son carefully trying to read his mood.  
  
Mark knew in order to get at the bottom of what ever was on Steve's mind he would have to approach him carefully. He knew that Lenny Edwards had been a thorn in his son's side for quite some time now. He could just about guess the cause for Steve's foul mood. This wasn't the first time that the petty little thief had caused his son to shut off everyone and become distant with thoughs who loved and cared about him.  
  
"I'm fine Dad. I just want to go down and take a shower and get cleaned up." Steve headed for the stairs that lead to his apartment below when he suddenly turned towards his dad and said. "You know Dad I'm not very hungry and I really am tired. Do you mind if I skip dinner and just go on to bed?"  
  
"Yes I do mind and no you may not skip dinner. You and I are going to have a talk so just get cleaned up and be careful not to get that hand wet. I expect you back up here washed and ready for dinner in about thirty minutes. If you don't show I'll come and get you." Mark looked his son right in the eye and not once blinked as he said all of this. Steve knew better than to defy his dad at this point. They were going to have this conversation no matter how bad he wanted to avoid it.  
  
Mark knew that Steve needed help to come to terms with what happened today. Before he had just become moody for a few days and everyone walked on eggshells around him until the mood disappeared. However, today Steve had let his anger and frustration get the better of him and it caused him to do harm to himself and that was something that Mark was not ready to allow his son to get away with.   
  
Steve walked down to his apartment and began preparations for a shower. He felt just like he did as a kid when he knew his father was about to get a hold of him for something that he had done wrong. Even though he was a grown man his father could still make him shiver with dread at what was to come when he looked and talked to him the way he had just then. With a sigh Steve hurried to finish cleaning up. The last thing he wanted was for his father to come and get him if he was late.   
  
When Steve came into the dinning room he saw that his father was putting the last of the meal onto the table. It was time to face the music and so with a determined look on his face and an attitude to go with it he made his way over to the table. He was going to stand his ground and if he didn't feel like talking about today then he wasn't, however when he got to the table he looked at his father's face and saw that expression. Suddenly he was back to being a kid again, unable to defy his father or escape any admonishment that would come his way.  
  
Both father and son sat down to the table together and started to eat in silence. Suddenly Mark looked over at his son and noticed that Steve was just staring at his plate with a frown on his face. At first not realizing what was troubling his son he spoke up and said. "It's just a steak son. I only marinated it overnight in the refrigerator. I didn't do anything weird to it as you like to call it."  
  
"I know Dad and I'm sure it's good I just don't...." Steve stumbled around looking more helpless now. He glanced at his hand and even though it was his right hand he didn't know how he was going to cut up the meat on his plate with just one hand.  
  
Mark suddenly realized his son's dilemma and quickly apologized reaching for Steve's plate. "I'm sorry son. When I put the steaks in to marinate last night you still had two good hands. I forgot about you not being able to cut it up. I'll cut it up for you so that you can enjoy your meal." Mark started to cut up Steve's steak into manageable pieces so that he could eat it with no further difficulty. Not thinking about it he cut into a couple of rolls and buttered them for his son also just like he use to when Steve was a little boy.  
  
Steve watched as his father prepared his food for him. Maybe Jesse was right. He was certainly feeling like a two-year-old at the moment. He knew it was because he had thrown a tantrum that he was unable to eat his meal without assistance from his father.   
  
"Thanks Dad. It smells really good. Thanks for the rolls too." Steve picked up his fork and started to eat appreciating how good everything tasted.   
  
Both father and son ate for the most part in silence. One waiting for what was to come and the other trying to control his impulse to just get to the bottom of the whole problem. Finally after they had finished eating Mark laid his fork down and fixed his son with a stare. Steve could feel his father's eyes on him and with great reluctance he forced his own eyes up to meat those of his father's. With some effort Steve swallowed what was in his mouth and waited for what his father had to say to him. Steve put his hands in his lap and prepared himself for the lecture he was sure he was about to receive.   
  
When Steve finally looked up, what Mark saw broke his heart. He could see so many emotions of guilt, despair, fear, and humiliation. None of them were warranted. Steve was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and Mark just wanted to lift it from him. Suddenly he was standing next to Steve pulling him up into an embrace. Expecting his son to fight him, he was very surprised when Steve just fell into it and without any warning he was sobbing on his father's shoulders. Mark held him for some time rubbing him on his back and whispering in his ear trying to sooth his son. After a few minutes both men pulled apart. Mark held on to Steve's arms and peered into his son's face smiling at him. Steve tried to avoid his father's look too embarrassed at breaking down like he did in front of him.   
  
"Look at me Steve." Marked coaxed taking hold of Steve's face and forcing him to look at him. "I think I know what happened today. We really need to talk."   
  
"I know Dad. I really need too. I feel like I'm loosing control over this whole thing. Maybe I just need to find something else to do. How good of a cop am I if I keep letting this guy get away because I'm afraid of heights?" Steve spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
"Steve you can't let this dictate your future. Lot's of people have phobias. Some are easier to hide than others. This does not make you a bad cop." Mark tried to assure Steve with his words.   
  
Before he could go on the phone rang and reluctantly Mark left his son standing alone to answer it. Steve couldn't hear all that was being said but he gathered by the way that his father glanced at him it was about him. While his father continued to talk on the phone Steve decided to clear the table and began stacking the dishes in the sink. Before Mark hung up the phone Steve had managed to clear the table and put away the left over food. He then started rinsing the dishes when he felt the presence of his father behind him. Turning around he sighed and asked.  
  
"Let me guess, was that about me?" He looked at his father trying to read what was there.  
  
"It was Captain Newman. He said that you were rather evasive about the injury to your hand. It seems the only thing you could confirm for him was that you lost Lenny Edwards again. Steve he is concerned about you." Mark tried to sooth the feathers that he could see ruffling.  
  
"He's concerned that this creep gets away and it looks like I'm just standing around with my hands in my pockets. How does it look for some two-bit thief with a 9th grade education out smarting one of LA's finest?" Steve threw down the dishtowel he had been torturing onto the counter and stalked out of the kitchen.  
  
Mark was not going to let his son shut him out so he followed him out to the deck. Taking Steve by the arm he forced his son to turn and look at him. "Whether you want to believe it or not they do care Steve, and if you talk to them they will understand. "  
  
"No they won't Dad. They'll just look at me and see some weakling that doesn't deserve to carry a badge. I can't talk to them. I don't think I could even face them." Steve sounded so dejected and depressed that Mark couldn't help but be worried about him.  
  
With a sigh Mark shocked his son with his next announcement. "It doesn't matter anyway. You're meeting with Newman and Masters in the morning at nine." Mark turned to leave and just as he got to the door he turned to Steve and added. "Oh, and by the way I have been requested to attend the meeting. And you will be there. You can't run away from this anymore. It's time you admitted to them about your fear. It's only fair to them son. Go on and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Mark left Steve standing there with his mouth open. How did it get this far? 


	3. What goes up is murder Chapter three

Chapter Three   
  
After a very restless night Steve finally got up and headed for the shower. He thought about going for a run but the temptation to just keep on running was so tempting that he decided to just take the safe route and stand in the shower until the water ran cold. About thirty minutes later Steve headed back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror and surveyed the image that was reflected. The man he saw looked average. Maybe a little better than average, given that a lot of today's citizens seemed to let themselves get a little out of shape from bad diets and too little exercise. He worked out three times a week and ran at least that many times a week. Even though he enjoyed his share of fast food and of course ribs and potato salad, his workouts and runs didn't seem to let his diet settle on his frame in the wrong places. He wasn't too bad to look at. Anyway he hadn't broke any mirrors yet.  
  
He wasn't a smooth talker but he did seem to have enough charm to attract women from time to time. Of course most of those had turned out to be psychos but the ones who weren't were really nice. To look at the man in the mirror you would just assume that he was another average American male who enjoyed the same things in life that any other male would. So why did he feel like such a looser? His dad was right. It was time to face his superiors and let them know that he was the wrong man to be going after Lenny Edwards.  
  
When he finally made his way upstairs he found his father already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper spread out in front of him.  
  
"Good morning son. I thought you would sleep a little longer." Mark smiled at his offspring as he got up to pour Steve a cup of coffee.   
  
"I didn't sleep very well last night." Steve mumbled as he plopped himself down opposite of where his father had been sitting.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have given you something to help you sleep." Mark sighed as he placed the cup of hot coffee in front of his son.  
  
"I didn't ask for anything." Steve responded rather surly. Reaching for the cream and sugar he added, "I'll be ok as soon as this meeting is over with."  
  
Mark smiled as he ladled up oatmeal in a bowl. After buttering a couple of pieces of toast he laid the breakfast in front of Steve and scolded when he saw the look that came over his son's face. "I expect you to eat this and no excuses. You don't need to skip meals while your hand is healing. Sit up now and eat."   
  
After suffering through half the oatmeal and at least one piece of toast Steve begged his dad to give him a reprieve on the rest of it. "Please Dad I don't feel very good. My stomach is all tied up in knots. I can't eat the rest of this."  
  
Marks heart was wrenching for his son. He knew that Steve was dreading his meeting with Newman and Masters, but felt like it was the best way to lift the weight that his son was carrying around on his shoulders at the moment.  
  
Mark cleared away the remainder of Steve's breakfast and replaced it with two tablets and a glass of orange juice. Steve looked at his father questioningly and before he could ask what it was for, Mark supplied the answer with a firm look. You know the one that meant that this is for your own good so don't argue.  
  
"You need to calm your nerves so take them and I promise you will feel a lot better by the time we get to the station. Hurry we have to get going or we'll be late."  
  
Steve never said a word but obediently took the two tablets and drank the juice in only a few seconds. Grabbing his jacket he followed his dad out the door and settled himself into the passenger side of the car. Mark looked at him with surprise. He had expected Steve to give him an argument about riding into the station with him. All the way to the Precinct, Steve only spoke when his father asked him a question. Mark gave up trying to carry on a conversation allowing Steve time to reflect on what he would say to his Captain and the Chief of Police.  
  
Once they arrived Mark got out of the car and started for the door. He soon realized that his son was not with him. Looking back he saw Steve still sitting in the car. Mark walked back over to the car and opened the door. He extended his hand and offered it to Steve. Steve sat and starred at it for a second and then reluctantly he reached up and accepted it with his good hand and exited the car. Mark put his hand on his son's back and walked with him into the station. When they got close to Newman's office the Captain stepped out and invited Steve and Mark inside. Once the two men had passed through the door Newman shut it and invited the two Sloan men to have a seat.  
  
Steve never looked up as he settled himself. He could feel his captain looking at him and it unnerved him so that his mouth started drying out. Suddenly he felt his father nudging his arm and in alarm Steve looked up and realized that his Captain had been addressing him. "I'm sorry sir what did you say?"  
  
"I asked you if your hand was any better today." Newman eyed Steve noticing he was breaking out into a sweat.  
  
"It's fine. It doesn't even hurt this morning." Steve only offered the simple answer and settled into silence again while once again inspecting the back of his hands as they laid in his lap. Both of his hands were slightly scarred from burns he had received while fighting a fire in the hills a couple of years ago and now the right one would have a scar where he had split it open from his little tantrum the day before.   
  
Since his Lieutenant didn't seem too inclined in carrying on a conversation, Newman turned to Mark and explained that the Chief would be there in just a minute. While Mark and the Captain made small talk filling the time until the Chief's arrival Steve sat quietly thinking how much this felt like the few times he had wound up in the principles office with his parents because he had been caught committing some infraction of school rules. In fact this whole damn thing was starting to make him feel like a child.   
  
Mark noticed that Steve was starting to get agitated and placed a calming hand on his son's leg, which was shaking vigorously. Mark was grateful when he felt a slight calming come over his very nervous son and decided to go ahead and address the issue.  
  
"Jim, Steve is very nervous about this meeting in case you haven't noticed. I tried to explain to him that you and the Chief would be very understanding." Just then the Chief of the LA Police department walked into the room.  
  
John Masters towered over most everyone he met. Mark felt that he seemed taller than he really was because of the attitude that he conveyed when he addressed you. He could make the toughest of men back up with nothing more than a look of cold steel and a few intimidating words. Mark felt that there was more to the man than just the arrogant and self-assured attitude that he displayed. Over the years Mark had developed a respect for him knowing that he was honest and fair with his officers. Because of Masters' control over his men, Mark knew that the force had been able to weather the bad publicity that seemed to attach itself every time someone screamed that they were being given a bad wrap.  
  
"Sorry I'm late gentleman, but I'm here now so let's get to it. Shall we?" Masters settled his eyes on Steve.  
  
Steve knew he was expected to speak but his mouth was so dry that he was afraid that if he opened it dust would fly out. He tried to clear his throat but all that did was to start a spasm of coughing. Newman seemed to realize that his Lieutenant was having some trouble getting started and offered him a cup of water, which Steve took gratefully and gulped down in record time.   
  
Steve once again tried to clear his throat and this time he was successful. With a sigh he looked up at the three men who were waiting patiently for him to begin. "I need to discuss a problem that I'm having with a robbery case that I've been on for about seven months now. It seems that the thief has some knowledge about me that he is using against me and it's helping to make his escapes after each of his jobs. Under the circumstances I feel that maybe you should assign another detective to the case. At the rate that I'm going I won't ever make an arrest."   
  
There, he finally said it and now they could take care of it. He wouldn't blame them if they asked for his badge right now. He felt his father's hand on his leg again and he realized he had been shaking his leg again. He tried to draw in a breath to settle his nerves. He knew the questions were about to begin and he wanted to be able to answer without his voice choking in his throat.  
  
"Could you explain what exactly this knowledge is that Edwards seems to have that is aiding in his escape." Steve looked up at the Chief in surprise. He wasn't aware that the Chief even knew the punk's name much less anything about the case. It wasn't exactly high profile.   
  
"Yes Lieutenant I am aware of the case. I am aware of the progress of all the cases coming from this department. I would like for you to tell us why you think that you are unable to catch this person. I would be very interested to know what it is he knows that we don't." Steve felt that familiar feeling of intimidation that was always there when Chief Masters was addressing him.  
  
Mark could feel his son struggling so he offered to wade in at this point. "This is very hard for Steve. Even though I have tried to tell him over the years that it isn't anything to be ashamed of he carries around a lot of guilt evey time it becomes an issue. I have also told him that I was very sure that you would understand. It isn't an uncommon phobia."  
  
At this point Steve interrupted his father and with all the courage he could muster he confessed. "I have a severe fear of heights. I can't seem to get a grip on it. Every time I get close to this jerk he ends up on a roof and starts sprinting across, then jumping from one roof to the next. I'm sorry I just can't bring myself to follow him." At this point Steve was studying his hands and his leg was shaking again.  
  
"Steve, what makes you think that Edwards knows about your fear?" asked Newman.  
  
"When he lands on the other roof he turns to me and laughs. He gives me this stupid salute and then runs off. I know he's found out. I just don't know how. I have never confessed this to anyone. Not even to my closest friends." Steve was starting to calm down a little. It felt good to finally confess this to his superiors and get it behind him.  
  
"If you want me to resign from the force I understand. I realize that this is hindering my performance as a cop. I'm sorry." At this point Steve fell silent and sat waiting for a lecture and a request for his badge and gun. What followed next was a total surprise. He got a lecture but not the one he had expected.  
  
"I will admit to you Lieutenant that I am disappointed in you. But not for the fact that you have a problem with heights." Newman began. "I had hoped that we had a better relationship than this."  
  
At this point Steve looked up and what he saw confused him. There was no anger in his Captains eyes. What Steve saw was compassion. "I don't understand sir. I have always had respect for you, and tried to show it."  
  
"That isn't the issue. You had a problem and you didn't feel that you could come to me and tell me. I don't want your badge Steve. I want you to trust me. I'm not here to just bark out orders. I'm here to help you. You should have come to me earlier." Newman stood up and reached across his desk and extended his hand towards Steve.   
  
After starring at his captains hand for a second Steve stood as well and accepted it and the two men shook. After both men had settled back into their chairs, the Chief spoke up and offered a suggestion.  
  
"I think that we need to approach this case at a different angle. It doesn't matter how this punk found out about your fear Lieutenant. But I do agree with you. He does seem to be using it to make good his escape. Some how we need to use this to our advantage." Rising from his chair the Chief made his way to the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards the detective, "And Steve, almost everyone has some kind of fear to deal with. It doesn't make you any less of a man. You are still the same detective that you always have been. We are lucky to have you on the force. Never forget that."  
  
"I'm sure that's true. We all have our demons that we have to deal with. What about you Chief? Would you care to share one of yours?" Mark smiled up at the man who towered above those in the room.  
  
"I said almost everyone. Not all of us." With a smile and a look that could only be described as smug, the Chief turned and left.  
  
After the Chief left Newman told Steve to take the rest of the day off. "Forget about all of this for the rest of the day detective. We can start fresh with it tomorrow. Get some rest and report back at seven in the morning." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Mark and Steve headed to Community General after leaving the station. On the way to the hospital very little was said between father and son. Steve made his mind up to come clean with Amanda and Jesse about his fear of heights. He was tired of hiding it and once it was out then he could deal with the jokes and humor he was sure would come.  
  
Once they arrived Steve made his way to the Doctors Lounge knowing that eventually he would meet up with one or both of his friends. As he entered the lounge he was a little dismayed to find both of them sitting at a table enjoying a cup of coffee. After sending a greeting to both doctors Steve made his way too the coffee pot. He had hoped that maybe he wouldn't have to face them this soon. He wanted to tell them but he was afraid of what they would say or think. He knew that he had always come across as a tough guy. Anyway that's the way he had hoped he had appeared to everyone. Now he was about to prove to them that he was anything but brave. He poured a cup of coffee and without really paying attention to what he was doing started pouring cream and sugar into the mug.   
  
"You want some coffee with that sugar Steve?" Jesse's question brought Steve's mind back to the present.  
  
"What?" Noticing the amount of sugar he was pouring into his mug he quickly dumped the mess into the sink and started over.   
  
"Something on your mind Steve?" Amanda in her gentle quiet way inquired of the detective.  
  
Steve finished fixing his coffee and sat down with his friends and just slid into the conversation without trying to be too obvious that he had something on his mind. Apparently he wasn't convincing Amanda because she kept eyeing him with that maternal look she always got when she knew that he or Jesse needed to talk about something. She was good at this though. She had plenty of experience dealing with these two since they seemed to have more than their fair share of problems. Usually girl related. Amanda tried to have that sisterly shoulder that was so often required during these tragic moments in these two young men's lives. She prepared herself to offer the comfort that might be needed to ease Steve's mind. She sat patiently waiting for him to make up his mind to discuss what was bothering him.  
  
After about ten minutes of small talk, Steve decided to bring up what was weighing heavy on his mind. "I wanted to tell you two something that I haven't told anyone until today. It's kind of hard for me to admit this to anyone." Steve took a deep breath not really sure just how to say what he had to say. He decided to start by asking, "Have you ever been afraid of something?"  
  
"You mean besides Amanda?" Jesse looked up at his friend with innocence in his eyes.   
  
Amanda reached out and smacked him across the head causing his eyes to cross. Steve looked on at the two and smiled. He knew they were trying to make it easier for him with their antics and played along. "Amanda isn't scary, she just demands respect from those of us who require the benefit of her experience and wisdom."  
  
Smiling sweetly at her detective friend she said, "Thank you Steve you are as charming as you are wise."  
  
Jesse leaned over and started fiddling with something under the table. After a minute of waiting Steve looked at Amanda and shrugged his shoulders. "Jesse what are you doing under there." Steve wanted to know.  
  
"I'm rolling up my pants leg. It's starting to get deep in here." Jesse responded.  
  
"Sit up Jess I need to talk seriously for a minute. I wanted to talk to you about something that is bothering me and I was hoping that maybe you could understand and not judge me by it." Steve was looking at his hands and his leg was shaking again.   
  
Amanda reached out and placed a calming hand on his leg and quietly encouraged him to continue.  
  
"You know about the robbery case that I have been on for the past seven months right?" Steve asked the two doctors.  
  
"You mean the one where the guy sprouts wings and flies across the roof tops. He has to be one of the most daring thieves I have ever read about." Jesse offered his comments with a little awe.  
  
"Yea, that would be the one. The reason that he is still flying across rooftops is because I haven't been able to follow him. I mean once he jumps across to the other roof I loose him." Steve hesitated at this point reluctant to continue. Only after Amanda prompted him with that quiet calming way that she seemed to have, did he finally come out with the dreaded secret.  
  
"I can't follow him because I have a problem with heights. I freeze up and I can't follow him once he lands on the other roof. Any other cop would have already had him in custody. All I can do is stand there and watch him sprint across the next roof and disappear out of sight. What's worse is I think he knows that I'm afraid to follow him. He makes sure that I get a real good view of his backside as I eat his dust." Steve at this point was studying the back of his hands again and his leg had once again taken up the marathon to see how fast and how long he could shake it. He was so humiliated from what he had just confessed he made a point not to look up at his friends.  
  
"Steve I don't see why you are so upset about this fear of heights. I think everyone has some kind of fear that they are plagued by. I hate snakes. I mean really hate them. I can't even go into the reptile house at the zoo." Jesse shuttered as he made his confession.  
  
"Jesse's right Steve. You are placing a lot of unwarranted guilt on yourself and you have to stop. It doesn't make you a bad cop. We just have to figure out another way to catch this guy. Now stop punishing yourself and let it go." Amanda smiled at her friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she once again put her hand on his knee calming him once again.  
  
Just then Mark walked into the lounge. He smiled at the three young people as they sat together. It was obvious to him that while one had a problem the other two were trying to comfort and help him. He was very grateful for the relationship that he and Steve shared with Amanda and Jesse. They had become very much like his own children over the years, and now he was thankful for the love and support that they were spilling out towards his son at this time. He knew it had taken a lot for Steve to admit to them about his fear of heights. And just as he knew they would, the two young doctors had embraced their friend with understanding and support.  
  
"Well, is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Mark asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Nothing you don't already know." Steve responded.  
  
"Have you always had this fear of heights Steve?" Jesse asked.   
  
"I don't know. I guess." Was Steve's reply.  
  
"Well I think it really started when he was about six years old and he jumped off the roof of the house and broke his arm. He's been very skittish about getting very far off the ground every since then." Mark offered as an explanation.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter how long or why I have had this problem the real question is what am I going to do about it in order to catch this jerk. I don't think I can handle watching him do another 'Peter Pan' and disappear into 'Never Never Land.' " Steve said with frustration.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we'll come up with something. He has gotten too cocky over the fact that he thinks he can get away by using your fear against you. That is exactly what is going to be his downfall. You wait and see what I tell you. We just have to come up with a plan to trip him up." Amanda smiled at her friend and patted him on the arm affectionately. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Lenny looked at Sheila with a grin that could only be described as lecherous. It made her skin crawl every time she saw him doing it. She wanted so badly to just leave him but not having anywhere to go always stopped her at the door. He found her two years ago trying to turn tricks in one of the seedier parts of LA. She hadn't been any good at that either. She barely made enough to keep her pimp from turning her out of his stable. Part of her problem was she refused to use drugs. If she had, maybe she would have been more willing to perform some of the more perverted requests that a John would often ask from her. She was known for not being very cooperative and so she only got bare minimum for her services. Fortunately for her there were enough desperate men out there, looking for a quick party and not too particular about the favors and games.   
  
Lenny found her one night when one of her customers had beaten her up after she refused to cooperate with his sadistic sense of pleasure. She was crying inside the door of an old abandoned movie theater when he found her. He had to talk to her for a long time before he finally convinced her that he didn't want anything from her. He just wanted to help her. He had been so sweet and caring for the first year that they were together. He had insisted that she quit selling herself and promised her that he would take care of her. She had been happy to take care of him and be just like any other housewife even if they weren't married.   
  
Then one day it all came to sudden halt. He lost his job and next he started drinking. When she said something about getting a job herself he had turned on her and hit her across the face. He accused her of wanting to go back to turning tricks because she liked it. Then he found that hitting her was a good way to release his aggressions and so he started making a habit of it whenever things got to be a little too much for him, which was getting to be more often all the time. One day he had come home with about six hundred dollars in his pocket. When she asked him where he got it, he shoved her down and told her to mind her own business. It was his job to bring home the money and she didn't need to know how he did it.   
  
It took her a couple of months to realize that he was robbing pawnshops and small businesses. Once she became aware of how he was getting the money she lived in constant fear of the day he would be caught and she would be left alone again. Then there was that obsession he had with that cop. It was no longer just about getting the money; it was now a game with him. He had come home after the third job boasting and bragging about how he had just left that cop standing there watching him run across the roof tops and getting away. He laughed about how he was sure that the big, bad, tough policeman was probably crying for his mommy because he was afraid of heights. Lenny had gone on and on about it for days. Sheila didn't like the way he kept talking and planning on how he would get away after each job. Lenny wanted to see how far he could go and humiliate the cop and it was starting to take over his mind. It was a dangerous game, and Sheila knew that someone was going to loose. Her fear was that if it was the cop then Lenny could wind up on murder charges as well as robbery. If it was Lenny getting caught then he would go away for a long time. Either way she knew she would be the biggest looser of all.  
  
Lenny had suspected that the Detective that was after him had a problem with heights. When he had been chased across the roof and jumped across to the other rooftop he looked back and noticed that the cop hadn't followed him. He was just standing there looking at him. The second time was the same. By this time Lenny decided to test his theory and set up another job. He made sure that he would have access to a roof and sure enough once he had jumped to the next rooftop he found that the cop was just standing there with a total look of defeat on his face. That damned cop was afraid of heights and apparently he had been assigned to the case. This was just too good to be true. He was going to have some fun at the cop's expense. Lenny knew that he would never get an opportunity like this again and he intended to take full advantage of it as long as he could.  
  
After some investigating of is own Lenny found out that the cops name was Steve Sloan. He was a detective with the LA Police department. Apparently he had been given several citations for bravery and going above and beyond the call of duty. He also found out that his Father was a doctor at a local hospital. He wondered how many of his friends and fellow cops knew about his little problem. Well just in case he would just have to be sure that Sloan's little problem became public knowledge. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Steve entered the precinct just before seven the next morning. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or more apprehensive about the guys he worked with finding out about his phobia of heights. He didn't have to wait long. There on his desk he found a safety rope and a net with a note attached on its uses. Steve looked around and saw the faces of his friends and realized for the first time that he wasn't being laughed at but that they were laughing with him. "Cute guys. Real cute." All during the day small jokes were cracked at his expense but nothing malicious. Before the end of the day he knew about at least ten different phobias that his colleagues were suffering from and he had never even known. After some serious discussions and lighthearted bantering Steve realized that he had been very foolish not acknowledging his problem in the first place. He left at the end of the day feeling much better than he had in months.  
  
When he got to the house Jesse and Amanda were already there helping prepare supper. He walked in smiling and looking very relaxed which didn't go unnoticed by the others.  
  
"What's up with you?" Jesse asked.  
  
"What makes you think anything is up with me." Steve smiled pleasantly at his friend.  
  
"Well that goofy grin on your face for starters. You look like you just won a date with one of the Baywatch Babes." As Amanda walked by she smacked Jesse up side the head for his latest comment.  
  
Looking towards Amanda Jesse addressed his next line to her. "You know you keep doing that and I'm going to get the feeling you don't love me anymore."  
  
"It's because I love you that I do that. You need to watch what you say." Amanda breezed past him again heading to the kitchen.  
  
Looking back at Steve confusion all over his face he asked, "What did I say?"  
  
"Jesse is right though son. You do seem to be a little more cheerful than I expected." Mark walked in and looked at his son smiling.  
  
"Oh. And how is that?" Steve asked his father.  
  
"Well you usually come in growling after you have had to ride your desk all day. So you want to tell me what all that smiling is about big guy?" Jesse looked at Steve puzzled at his extremely happy mood.  
  
"I am sure I don't know what you are talking about. I got a lot of work done today. I had a chance to visit with some of the guys at the station and as a whole I had a rather nice day. Something wrong with that?" Steve all but beamed at Jesse.  
  
"Well I guess after the last two days I just never thought that you would be in such a jovial mood with your little problem and all. I mean I don't think that it's a problem. I know you did and I just figured that you would have had a hard time today. Not that I thought you had anything to worry about. But you know you did seem pretty low and all and I just thought….Well anyway, I'm glad you took my advice and snapped out of it. You can't go around moping about these things and all." By this time Jesse was pretty much up to his neck in mud and Steve was enjoying watching him role around in it. Luckily for Jesse, Amanda flew into the room and rescued him. Giving Steve a peck on the cheek she looked at him and smiled saying. "I told you that it would be ok. But I have to admit that I didn't think you would be in such a good mood myself."  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe. I had a very productive day and I managed to get most of my solved cases signed off and filed away . I don't understand your attitudes about my coming home in a good mood." Steve looked at his father and two friends questioningly.  
  
"Well Son you tend to get a little moody when you get stuck behind your desk for any length of time. And I know you were worried about the others ribbing you when they found out about the phobia you have. I kind of have to go along with them. You really do seem to be in a good mood for someone who was all but biting our heads off for the last two days." Mark gave Steve a puzzled look wondering if he were hiding something.  
  
"I'm fine dad. I know that look. It's just that yes everyone found out about the height thing and yes I got teased about it. But they were actually very decent about it. Seems that I'm not the only one with fears. Several of them have problems with different things and to tell you the truth mine looks pretty good compared to some of theirs." Steve informed them.  
  
"Well I'm glad things turned out better than you thought they would. Did anything get worked out about how you all are going to go after this Lenny character yet?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"No not yet, but we still have a little time. He usually waits about a month before he strikes another store. I think Newman is working with a couple of the task force guys on this. I'll probably be told something in a day or two. Anyway thanks to my Dad here I have been told that I will be getting well acquainted with my desk for the next two weeks. Those orders came down today. I just want to thank you so much for the personal touch dad. It means so much to know I can always count on you to see to it that my superiors are always informed of my abilities. " Steve gave his father a rather sarcastic smile and a look that clearly read 'I'm a big boy now.'  
  
Mark just smugly returned with, "I only want what's best for you son. Now how about we go sit down and eat. I'm sure that you have managed to work up a tremendous appetite pushing all of those papers around and having to put all of those files away."  
  
Everyone sat around the table enjoying small talk and each other's company. Mark had been thoughtful enough to fix a meal that didn't require the use of both hands so Steve was able to manage without having to receive any help from his family. The whole evening passed pleasantly and without any incident. Little did anyone know that Steve was about to come face to face with another hurdle. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Steve slept in the next morning not having to go into the precinct until later that morning. He got up about eight and took a shower. When he emerged from the bathroom he could smell bacon and coffee and his appetite started to get the better of him. He dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen and to his surprise he found his Captain was sitting at the table enjoying a cup of coffee with his father. Steve was pretty sure that his Captain wasn't here because he just happened to be in the neighborhood. He was also sure that whatever brought Newman here wasn't going to be good news for him.   
  
"Steve! Have a seat and I'll get your breakfast for you." Mark moved quickly, but not quick enough for Steve to miss the expression on his face.   
  
Steve sat down and looking his Captain in the face he came directly to the point. "I know you didn't come here for breakfast. So you want to tell me what you are doing here so early in the morning?" Steve didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but his growing feeling of dread was overcoming his good manners.  
  
"Steven Michael." The use of his full name, and the stern tone in which it was delivered, startled both Steve and Captain Newman. "Watch your manners. Captain Newman has come here this morning because of something that he needed to tell you. He was kind enough to come here personally to discuss this with you instead of waiting until you reached the station. Now calm down and listen. And please don't over react."  
  
This last part caught Steve off balance a bit. "Don't over react to what?"   
  
Captain Newman looked at Steve, and with as much calmness as he could manage, he proceeded to tell Steve the purpose of his visit. "Steve, there was an article in the LA Times this morning. It's an article about how an officer has been unable to catch a petty thief because he has a severe phobia of heights. It was one of the most hateful articles written about the police department in a long time. It was completely over exaggerated and very biased. It barely mentioned the suspect other than to make it sound that he was some petty thief who seemed to be outsmarting one of LA's finest. It didn't mention your name in specific, but it did indicate our precinct."   
  
Newman stopped at this point and watched his detective for a moment in hopes of seeing how Steve might be taking this latest twist. "I know that you don't need this pressure right now. However, I don't want you to react to this kind of malicious journalism either. Nothing is going to change. We are all going to work on this and find a solution. I still think, as does the Chief, that this can still be used to our advantage. But we need time to think and make a plan so that he doesn't get away again."   
  
Newman leaned into Steve looking the detective straight in the eye. "You know that I don't have to tell you that there will probably be more of this before it's over." Using a tone that brooked no argument, he insisted. "I need your word that you won't go off half cocked and get yourself into any trouble."  
  
Steve just sat there and stared at his Captain with out saying a word. "I mean it Steve. You promise me now or I put you on paid Medical leave as of this moment. Your choice." Newman gave Steve a look that gave him no room for doubt that he was serious.   
  
"OK. I promise. I won't let it get to me. But please, I don't want to be taken off the case. I want to get him. He just made it personal and I want to bring him in." Steve spoke quietly but determinedly and Newman couldn't help but feel for his detective.   
  
"I won't take you off but you will follow orders or you will be put on another kind of leave. You understand what I'm telling you, don't you?" Newman waited for a response.  
  
"I know Sir. I will do as you say just let me stay on the case." Steve was almost pleading at this point.   
  
Mark had watched all of this from across the room and he couldn't help but feel sorry for his son. Steve had so much to contend with and now the personal attacks were going to just add to his misery. He knew that he would have to keep a tight reign on Steve because his son had a very explosive temper when pushed to far. It wasn't something that happened often but when it did it was not something that anyone wanted to be around.  
  
Steve wasn't sure what to expect when he entered the station, but he definitely didn't expect the support that his fellow officers were offering. He was a little over whelmed by all of the kind words and comments that were directed towards him. He knew that any one of them would be ready to help solve this dilemma that he was finding himself in.   
  
The day in general went by rather smooth and not very exciting. Newman decided that as long as he wasn't chasing someone or involved in any kind of physical activity he could go with his partner for interviews and following up leads. The Captain felt that it would help distract the Lieutenant from some of the bad publicity that was looming around him. He cleared it with Steve's dad to be sure that it would not physically hinder his recovery. Mark had been opposed at first, knowing his son's propensity to get into trouble, but finally agreed that it might be good to give Steve some breathing room. Steve had to promise that if he and Cheryl found themselves in any kind of dilemma he would back off and let her take the lead while he called in for back up. This seemed to raise the hair on his neck in defiance. But he knew that if he wanted to get out of the station he had better agree to the terms.   
  
He and Cheryl answered a couple of weird calls during the early part of the day. The first one came about an hour after he arrived.   
  
An older woman called the station a bit hysterical claiming that there was a dead body in her basement. Once they got there and checked out the basement, it turned out that it was only a rug rolled up in the corner that one of her relatives had placed down there for storage. The woman was very embarrassed and confessed that she had been watching the Murder Channel a lot lately.   
  
The next one was a man who claimed his brother had been abducted and killed. He swore he had proof. Unfortunately, it turned out that his brother had been missing for nearly thirty years and the proof was an old note that he had never thrown away even after his brother had been found dead. Apparently the man was suffering from the beginning stages of Alzheimer's and sometimes he traveled back to the past. His family were very apologetic and promised that this time they would try to get their father some help.   
  
Later that day Steve made his way to the hospital in hopes of grabbing some lunch. His father decided to join him and see if maybe they could come up with some kind of plan to catch their rooftop escapee.   
  
Mark watched with astonishment as Steve put away two helpings of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Maggie had made sure that he had been given plenty. She knew how hardy his appetite was and she was grateful for the fact that he seemed to appreciate the work she and her staff put into the meals at the hospital. She slipped some of her special cookies onto his tray so that he could have dessert, if he ate all of his vegetables of course.  
  
Mark smiled as he remembered the first time he had found Steve with Maggie. He was about four or five years old. He had come up missing and after a frantic search of the hospital his father had found him sitting in Maggie's lap eating cookies and drinking milk. Mark was cross with his son but very grateful to find him in the care of the young hospital cook.   
  
She had pleaded with Mark not to scold him. "He was hungry and he knew where to go and look for something good to eat. He used his best manners when he asked for a snack. You should be proud of him for being so resourceful and polite."   
  
Mark had sighed not able to stay cross with his little blue eyed boy for very long. He had picked Steve up and hugged him and then told him next time that he felt the need for a snack to please tell him or is mother first before he went off on his own. Steve had been coming down to the kitchen every since in search of Maggie and her special snacks. She kept them on hand just for him. He had won a place in her heart and she loved to dote on him, just like she did when he was little.   
  
When Steve finally finished his lunch and looked up he noticed his father starring and smiling at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking back to when you use to come down here when you were a little boy. It seems that the only thing that has changed is you're bigger and so is your appetite." Mark chuckled at the look that came across Steve's face.  
  
"Have you given any thought to my problem. Or are you too busy reminiscing about my childhood." Steve smiled back at his father.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I have thought about it some. I was wondering if you could get me the case file on his robberies for me so I could see if there was a pattern to how he chooses his target. I know he plans his escapes according to the nearest rooftops closest to his target. But maybe we can figure out his next move. If we can then we might have a better chance of surprising him." Mark looked thoughtful as he discussed his theory with his son.  
  
"I have gone over each and every one of those robberies with a fine tooth comb. I just don't see any set pattern. The one thing that I am sure of is that where ever he hits he makes sure he can get away by skirting across a rooftop." Steve looked dejected as he offered this last piece of information.  
  
"I still want to see the file. You know as well as anyone what a fresh perspective can do for a dead-end case." Mark smiled at his son in hopes of encouraging him a little and possibly raise his spirits some.  
  
"I'll bring it home with me tonight. You want me to go by and pick up something for supper on my way home?" Steve started to clean up around his tray.   
  
"No. I am cooking a new recipe that I found on the Internet last night that sounds simply wonderful. Jesse and Amanda are coming over and joining us for dinner. I just know you are going to love it." Mark loved to cook and try out new recipes much to his son's dismay. Often Steve found some of his father's new dishes a little to hard to swallow.   
  
Steve picked up his tray and headed towards the kitchen instead of the door that led out to the parking lot. "Where are you going son? Your truck is out that way." Mark looked at his son puzzled.   
  
Without even looking back at his father, Steve continued on to the kitchen and answered. "I know Dad but I need to talk to Maggie and see if she can fix me up with a doggie bag. I think I might need it tonight." With that Steve disappeared behind the kitchen doors that read 'Staff Only' while his Dad watched him with a perplexed look on his face. He would never understand his son's taste in food.  
  
Once Steve got back to the precinct he settled in and started in on the files that were stacking up on his desk. He had managed to go through about a third of them when suddenly he felt that he was being attacked. Flash bulbs were going off and several people were asking him questions at the same time. He was so startled he couldn't answer any of the questions and the flashing bulbs were blinding him. Just then a loud voice boomed from somewhere behind him.   
  
"What in the hell is going on. Who let you people in here? No he will not answer any of your questions. Now get out of here before I have you thrown out." Newman reached down and grabbed a very startled Steve from under his arm and pulled him into his office shutting the door behind him. He then put in a call to the desk Sergeant telling him to get rid of the reporters now. When he finally turned his attention to Steve he was startled at how pale the detective was. He quickly walked over to him and settled him into one of the chairs and poured him a glass of water. Steve accepted the glass gratefully with shaking hands and quickly downed the liquid before he looked up at his Captain and asked him.   
  
"How do you think they found out it was me."   
  
Newman just shook his head and looked at Steve saying. "I don't know but believe me it didn't come from this department. But I intend to find out who is feeding them this crap and personally see to it that they eat each and every article myself."   
  
Steve closed his eyes and bowed his head. This was just the beginning and he knew it. This whole thing was turning into a nightmare. Unfortunately it was going to get worse before it got better. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Steve took the back way out of the precinct and quickly made his way to his car that the police department made available to him while doing police business. He decided too borrow it tonight in hopes of escaping the reporters that were camped out at his truck. He quickly got in and started for home.   
  
He pretty much made it to the Beach House with out any further problems but once he turned into the driveway he was once again attacked by the press all wanting to know what he was going to do about the Rooftop Bandit. For crying out loud, they were giving this idiot a name now. Steve got out of the car and fought his way through the crowd of reporters and photographers. He refrained from answering any questions and concentrated on the front door. This was definitely getting way out of hand. His father was anxiously waiting for him at the door and held it open for him as he slipped inside. Mark shut and locked the door behind them and ushered Steve up into the living room. He guided his son down onto the couch and watched him for a second trying to gage his reactions to the latest crisis.   
  
Steve didn't say anything at first but when he did it broke Mark's heart. "Why are they doing this to me Dad? I don't understand." Steve looked up at his Dad and Mark saw pain. The kind of pain that only hurts your soul.   
  
"I don't know son. They remind me of sharks circling their prey. Once their victim shows any sign of a struggle they move in for the kill. It'll be ok. I know you don't believe that right now but it will pass and they'll go feed on someone else."  
  
Steve knew his Dad was right but it still didn't make it any easier to swallow. He had to get this guy and soon. Before Mark and Steve had anytime to discuss the riot outside any further they heard Jesse at the door begging to be let in. When Mark opened the door he quickly grabbed Jesse and pulled him in and shut the door. Someone started pounding and shouting at the door before he could latch it. He once again opened the door and there stood Amanda looking quite upset. He once again reached out and pulled in another one of his kids through the door.   
  
"What is going on out there? Did you win the lottery or something?" Amanda asked with a very shaky voice while she straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair back.  
  
"It's my fault." The voice was soft and the pain was evident in the statement.  
  
Every one turned and looked at the figure that sat slumped on the sofa.   
  
"It is not your fault Steve and I will not let you sit there and blame yourself for any of this." Mark refused to let his son wallow around in self-pity. He looked at Jesse and Amanda and explained about the news leaking out about one of the police officers being afraid of heights and allowing the thief to escape over the roofs.  
  
"It is my fault. If I didn't balk every time I got two feet off the ground none of this would be happening. Edwards would be behind bars instead of laughing his head off at me, and the front of our house wouldn't look like a summer camp for reporters out there." Steve was almost shouting at this point.  
  
"How did they find out it was you?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But I know it didn't come from my precinct. Those guys are just as upset as I am." Steve continued to sit and study the carpet between his feet.  
  
"I don't see why a phobia from a police officer should be front page news." Amanda declared hotly.   
  
"It's news if an officer fails to make an arrest because he has a fear of heights. I feel like a piece of meat waiting to be skewered so that I can be barbecued." Steve added dejectedly.   
  
Mark sat down on the coffee table in front of Steve. "Look at me son." Steve continued to study the carpet unable to look at anyone at the moment.   
  
"I said look at me." Mark reached up and gently moved his son's face until he was looking at his dad in the eye. "None of this is your fault. If anything it's the publics fault. We the public thrive on this kind of journalism. We feed on it. They are only giving us what we continuously ask for every day. Somebody has to be the focus of our sick pleasures and right now that's you. But like I said earlier it will all blow over because somewhere out there somebody is going to prove to be even more interesting and more pathetic than you are right now."   
  
"Well gee, Dad. Thanks. I know that I can always count on you to make me feel better when things get tough." Steve saw the smile in his father's eyes and new that he was trying to show his son just how ridiculous the press could be in their pursuit of the most sought after story.   
  
Mark smiled at his son and said, "Well that's what we Dads are here for. Now come on you guys let's get supper ready and eat. I'm starving aren't you."  
  
Steve could only groan at the prospects of what his dad was going to present to them for supper. He had left the plate that Maggie had fixed up for him at the station in his haste to get out of there and get home away from the onslaught of reporters and photographers. Now it looked like he had no other choice but to eat whatever concoction his little family whipped up.   
  
It had been a warm night but the four had decided to eat inside instead of the deck since the reporters were likely to be everywhere. Much to Steve's relief he had been able to tolerate most of the meal and he needed the company of the other three to help keep his mind off of the nightmare that was trying it's best to suck him in.  
  
By the time Amanda and Jesse got ready to go home the crowd of reporters had disappeared thanks to the efforts of the patrolman assigned to keep an eye on the beach house. After the two younger doctors had left, Steve went about the house checking the doors and windows to be sure that every thing was locked up tight for the night. Mark watched his son as he methodically reached out to all the windows making sure that nothing was left unchecked. It worried him that Steve seemed so uneasy about the house being secure. He went to question him but Steve saw him coming and explained quickly.   
  
"I just don't want to wake up and have some reporter sticking a microphone in my face when I get up in the morning. Don't worry Dad I'm fine. I am tired so I think I'll just go to bed." Steve turned and headed for the stairs that led to his apartment.   
  
Once Steve disappeared Mark sat down at the table and picked up the file that his son had brought home. He waded through the report thoroughly and then started over it again. Something was bothering him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was getting late and Mark knew that if he were going to help his son then he would have to get some rest. He would be no good to anyone if he let himself get run down. He felt certain that tomorrow was going to prove to be a difficult day at best.  
  
A/N: I just want to thank everyone who is so faithful to review. They mean a lot to me and I am so glad that so far I haven't disappointed. I want to thank my good friend who inspires me with her wonderful story ideas and her emails that encourage me. I have made some good friends since starting to do this and I cherish each and every one of you. My hats off to all who write fanfiction. It brings joy to all of us. So Thanks again. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Unable to sleep very well Steve was up early. He decided to go ahead and get ready for work. He chose to skip breakfast risking a lecture from his dad later. He went straight to the station in hopes of avoiding a date with the press. Once inside, Steve went to work on some of his paper work in hopes of maybe catching up before anyone noticed how far behind his case files were. He was surprised when the Chief walked up to his desk and requested that he join him in his office.   
  
Once inside he motioned for Steve to have a seat and he looked the detective in the eye trying to read the emotions that might be there. But he wasn't surprised when he saw that Steve had his emotional shield up. The one thing that he was certain of was that no matter how this mess was affecting Steve if he didn't want you to know then you wouldn't. He had already run into that brick wall before. Steve rarely showed his emotions on the job unless it became personal, involving his family or close friends. Then it was 'Katy bar the door.'   
  
"I would ask you how all of this is making you feel but I know what your answer is. So let's just get right to it. I think you should take a couple of days off until the vultures start circling their next victim." Even as he said this he knew how Steve would react.  
  
"No thank you. I can handle this. It isn't the first time I've been targeted by the press and it won't be the last time." Steve was firm with his response.  
  
"I'm sure that you can handle it Steve. But you don't have too. You should at least think about it. I understand that your Dad has requested that you ride your desk for awhile anyway." The Chief appeared to be thinking this to be an incentive to take a couple of days off.   
  
"Well, Captain Newman let me go out on a couple of minor calls with some stipulations involved." Steve told the Chief.  
  
"That is rescinded as of right now. You will stay at your desk and take no more calls no matter how minor they are." The Chief was very firm but Steve had to protest  
  
"But sir I…" He got no further.  
  
"If you won't protect yourself from this journalism lynching then I will. Have I made myself clear Lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes sir. Will that be all sir." Steve was not happy about his orders but he also knew not to question his superior or he could wind up taking a couple of days off weather he wanted to or not.   
  
"Yes that will be all for the time being Lieutenant." Chief Masters looked over at Steve with a look that clearly said that this would not be the end if he felt it necessary to intervene again. As the detective left his office Masters smiled to himself. He knew Steve was walking an emotional fine line. Masters wanted his detective close so that he could keep an eye on him and maybe ward off a potential explosion.  
  
Steve made his way back to his desk and settled down for what he knew would be a very long day.   
  
Mark and Jesse walked down the halls of Community General discussing a problem that Jesse was having with one of his patients when Mark's pager went off. He excused himself from the younger doctor and made his way towards the nurse's desk to answer his page. It was a number that he didn't recognize and he was a little curious to whom it would be that was calling him.  
  
When Mark heard the line pick up on the other end he was surprised when the voice immediately addressed him. "Dr. Sloan. How very nice of you to return my page so quickly."  
  
"Who is this?" Mark was suspicious at once when he heard the voice on the other end.  
  
"I am your son's nightmare. Does he wake up screaming at night thinking about me? Do you have to go and comfort him? I bet you have to sit and hold his hand while he tries to go back to sleep." The voice was taunting and vicious.  
  
"What do you want?" The contempt was evident in Marks voice.  
  
"I want your son to get exactly what he deserves. The recognition that he so rightly has earned. I want all of Los Angeles to know just how brave he is. He can't even catch a fly if he has to leave the ground to do it." Lenny was laughing at the doctor by now.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Mark demanded from the thief.  
  
"Why that's simple. Because I can. I'll be talking you to you later doctor. Or at least to the press. Bye." Lenny hung up and Mark just stood there looking at the receiver as if it could give him a clue as to where he could find the little parasite.  
  
Mark never heard Jesse walk up to him. He was startled when Jesse placed his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Hey. Are you alright?"  
  
"What? Oh yea. I'm fine." Mark continued to stare at the phone.   
  
"Mark come on. I think you need a cup of coffee." Jesse took the older doctor by the arm and led him into the doctor's lounge and poured two cups of coffee sitting one of them down in front of Mark.  
  
"Now you want to tell me what all of that was about?" Jesse placed a calming hand on Marks arm.  
  
Mark looked up into his friend's eyes and said, "That was Lenny Edwards on the phone."  
  
"What? You mean the guy who is causing Steve all of this trouble. What did he want with you?" Jesse asked with obvious concern.  
  
"I really don't know. I guess he just wanted to taunt me. He is threatening to make more trouble for Steve though." Mark looked at Jesse with troubled eyes.  
  
"How?" Jesse asked  
  
"He's going to the press again. I don't know what to do. I need to tell someone but not Steve." Mark looked lost not knowing exactly what to do.  
  
"I think you should call the Chief. Let him know what happened. He can decide how best to deal with all of this."   
  
"Yea. I think that maybe you're right. I'll call him now and see what he thinks. Edwards did indicate that he might try to contact me again." Mark headed for the phone to make his call.  
  
Steve sat and looked at the soggy sandwich that had been ordered for his lunch by the Chief. He became very disappointed when the greasy sack had been placed in front of him telling him that he would be required to remain at his desk during lunch to monitor the phones. Steve knew that it was just a ploy to keep him hear until time to go home. His superiors were giving him no chance to run into any reporters. He had hoped that maybe he could go to the hospital and talk his dad into buying him lunch in the hospital cafeteria.   
  
Steve picked at the sandwich for a while and then just gave up and went in search of a candy bar or maybe some donuts that had been left over from the morning. When he got back to his desk with his stash he was surprised to see his father waiting for him. Mark looked at the goodies in his son's hands and raised an eyebrow at the obvious diet that Steve had chosen to indulge in.   
  
"You know that I don't approve of that kind of stuff for a meal Steve." Mark was about to launch into one of his dad speeches but Steve interrupted before he could begin.  
  
"Well if you could see what I had earlier you would understand why I am eating this. Besides I have all the food groups represented here. There are peanuts in my candy bar for protein. The donut is for the bread and grain group. There's cream in my coffee so there is the dairy group, and least but not last I have a banana for the fruit and vegetable group. So see I have basically come up with a well balanced meal here." Steve stood and smiled at is Dad proud of his getting around the lecture that he was sure he was about to get.  
  
Mark just smiled and shook his head. It had been a long time since Steve had tried to talk his self out of trouble, and he had not lost his ability to do it. Mark motioned for Steve to sit down and enjoy his 'well balanced meal' before it got 'cold.'   
  
After Steve had eaten half the candy bar that he had picked up from the vending machine in the break room he looked at his father and asked.  
  
"So what are you doing here? I know it wasn't to see if I was eating properly."   
  
"Well no I didn't. But after seeing this maybe I should come and check up on you more often. Actually I came to see the Chief."  
  
Steve looked up at his father and stopped chewing. "Why?"  
  
"I think that I will let him explain that to you when he gets here. Son don't swallow that without chewing it up properly."   
  
"I'm not going to like this am I?" Steve looked dejected.   
  
"You don't know that. Just because I am here doesn't mean that it's necessarily bad news. By the way, don't think that I didn't notice that you skipped breakfast this morning. " Mark gave Steve one of those I don't approve looks that Steve knew meant that they would discuss it further later.  
  
"Is it good news?" Steve pinned his father with a look.  
  
"Uh… uh. Well actually son, no it isn't. But it could be very good. It just depends on how you look at. Now don't do that." Mark stammered around.  
  
Steve was shaking his head and starting to pace around his desk. This could not be good. He could just feel it. He knew that what ever brought his dad down here was not going to make him happy. Mark was concerned as he watched Steve pace faster. He could see the storm building up inside of him again and before his son could bring more harm onto himself he stood up and forced Steve back into his chair.   
  
"You need to just settle down young man. Now I told you that this could be good. Now eat your banana and wait nicely for the Chief to get here."   
  
Mark reached out and took the banana and started to peel it for his son when he realized what he was doing. He smiled sheepishly at Steve and handed him the peeled banana and apologized. Steve reluctantly took the peeled banana and offered half to his father. Mark took it and both Sloans just sat there munching on the fruit until the Chief strolled in requesting that both men join him in his office.  
  
Steve was reluctant to follow but curiosity finally got the better of him. The Chief made sure that Mark and especially Steve were settled before he got to the point of the meeting.   
  
"Steve, your father was contacted by Edwards earlier today." Before the Chief was able to continue Steve shot out of his chair.  
  
"What. You mean you sat out there all that time criticizing my lunch and you never thought to mention to me that this punk called you. Dad this is not a good thing." Steve was pacing and ranting by this time.  
  
Mark stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You need to calm down, NOW. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you."  
  
"What makes you think that I would be upset?"   
  
Mark just looked at the Chief and shook his head. His son had resumed his pacing around the floor once again mumbling about the dangers of getting involved in this case. Masters watched the detective for a minute and decided that he would have to step in.  
  
"Lieutenant sit down." Steve stopped and looked at his Chief for a second and then at his father. Masters stood up and started around the desk but Steve just threw up his hands and sat down abruptly not at all happy about the latest turn of events in this case.   
  
"I can't wait to hear how this could be a good thing dad. Would you please tell me because I fail to see how." Steve's voice was dripping with sarcasm.   
  
Mark had just about had enough of his son's attitude so with his own brand of sarcasm he leveled his son with a look of parental displeasure and proceeded to tell him. "For your information Steven, we have now made verbal contact. This could be to our advantage. And you might just remember who you are speaking to young man."  
  
Steve realized that he had been out of line with his father and so with the look of a properly chastised child he offered an apology. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to show any disrespect. It's just that I don't like him contacting you. It's me he has a beef with. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Master's had been watching the exchange between father and son without saying anything. But at this point he felt that Dr. Sloan deserved his own back up. "Your father is right about the contact. It is something that we should be able to work to our advantage. By him contacting your dad it could be the break that we needed. It was a bad mistake on his part and you know it."  
  
Steve looked at his Chief and then his father. He knew what Masters said was true. If anyone could turn this mess around it would be his father. Mark had talents that went beyond any training manual the police academy ever thought of publishing. He sighed and nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"OK. But I want someone close to him all the time. I can take care of him while we are at home. But I want someone around him while he's at the hospital." Steve was very firm about this.   
  
Masters nodded in agreement. "I'll take care of it. Now you go and get ready to leave with your father."  
  
"Why? I still have two hours left on my shift." Steve looked puzzled.  
  
"You need to come with me so I can look at your hand. I want to make sure it's healing properly and that there is no infection beginning. Besides, I thought we could go to Bob's and have dinner tonight. My treat." Mark smiled at the light that went on in his son's eyes.  
  
"After last nights dinner there is no way I'm going to turn down an offer like that." Steve looked at his Chief and winked.  
  
"What do you mean after last nights dinner. I have you know that I got that recipe off of the gourmet web site. What was wrong with it?"   
  
"Oh nothing if you don't mind eating parts of animals that you can't recognize." Steve answered.  
  
Mark followed his son out the door still fussing about his lack of taste when it came to food.  
  
Masters watched the two men leave smiling at the good natured bantering going on between them. He decided that maybe since Edwards knew how to contact the doctor at the hospital that he should just have a car stake out in front of the Sloan's house twenty four hours a day until something broke in this case. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Mark took Steve to his private exam room to look at the stitches in his hand. He was pleased to see that they were still clean and most importantly still in tact. Steve sometimes had problems with stitches. Often they would have to be replaced. There was no infection and everything seemed to be mending well. After he replaced the bandage and the brace back on his son's hand, Mark sent him into his office to wait. The doctor still had a few patients to see before he would be able to leave for the day.   
  
Steve sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine to pass the time. He did a better job of actually looking at the magazine this time. He was reading an article about the latest developments in sports medicine when he felt his father shaking him. When he opened his eyes he realized he was looking up at his dad from a prone position on the couch. Mark was smiling at his son who had fallen asleep. He was grateful for the nap because he knew that Steve had not slept well since the day he had injured his hand.  
  
"Come on sleepy head. Let's go. Jesse and Amanda are meeting us at the restraunt and I want to get there before Jesse does and eats up all the potato salad."  
  
Steve yawned and stretched for a second trying to wake up. He stood slowly and let his dad lead him out of the hospital and out to the car. They drove up to Bob's and headed into the restraunt. The whole time they were walking, Steve kept looking around him to be sure that he wasn't about to be mobbed by a bunch of reporters and photographers. So far so good.  
  
Jesse and Amanda came in right after the Sloans, and the four decided to sit at the corner table out of the way of the crowd. They ordered their meals and ate leisurely, engaging in generic small talk. After the meal had been finished and cleared away the four sat around enjoying coffee. The conversation turned towards the most recent events of the case and all the hype the papers were indulging in.   
  
"Something is bothering me about the way he is picking his targets. I can't put my finger on it but I know that there is something I should be seeing." Mark sat stirring his coffee even though it was black trying to think of what it was he wasn't seeing. As he tried to figure out what it was he was missing the stirring became more rapid, sloshing coffee onto the table.  
  
Reaching for the spoon that is dad was viciously stirring with, Steve piped up. "Well all I know is where ever he hits next you can be certain there will be some sort of building that he can scale and skip across jumping to another roof. Dad you want to just give me that spoon." After retrieving the spoon Steve continued. "I want him so bad I can taste it." All three doctors looked at the detective sympathetically.  
  
"Is it possible he might try and hit one of the past targets twice." Amanda wondered.  
  
"I don't think so. There's a pattern but I can't seem to figure it out. I think I'm just starring at it so hard that I can't see it." Marked scratched at his mustache absently.  
  
"It's a good thing that he hit that pawn shop close to the hospital the other day. Other wise you might not have been able to come in by yourself." Jesse interjected.  
  
Suddenly a light seemed to go on behind Marks eyes. A smile slowly spread across his face. "Say that again Jesse."  
  
"What? I just said it was a good thing that he hit close to the hospital this last time." Jesse seemed puzzled by the fact that Mark would be so interested in what he had just said.  
  
"Come on. We have to get back to the beach house. I want to look at the file again. If I'm right we might can pinpoint where he's going to hit next." Mark jumped up suddenly leaving the three younger people scrambling to catch up with him.  
  
As soon as Mark had opened the door he made a beeline for the file that had been left on his desk. He quickly picked it up and made his way to the dining table depositing it with a thump. He then made his way to the kitchen and rummaged through several drawers before he pulled out a worn map of the city. He made his way back to the table and spread the map out on the table and then started to refer to the folder that held all the reports and evidence of all the robberies. With a marker he started to make little dots on the map occasionally referring back to the file. After about fifteen minutes he straightened up and looked at the three young people who had stood by quietly observing the doctor at work.   
  
"OK Dad what?" Steve waited for his father to share his discovery with the rest of them.  
  
"I think I know where he's going to hit next. Or at least one of two places." Mark looked proudly at the other three.  
  
"Well are you going to tell us or are we going to have to wait to here it on the news when it happens?" Steve was very anxious for his dad to enlighten the rest of them.   
  
"There is a pawn shop here and a convenience store here. Notice anything special about these two places." Mark smiled and looked at the three young people as if he were a teacher waiting for one of them to answer a question from a pop quiz.  
  
All three looked at the map and stared at it for a few minutes. Suddenly Steve asked his dad for the file. After he glanced at it and pointed to some of the dots he looked up at his father with understanding.  
  
"He has slowly been making his way towards the hospital hasn't he?" Steve asked his Dad.  
  
"I think so. Look at the way he has moved from one location to another. Every mark has been just a little closer to the hospital. Notice that there are clumps of buildings here within a four block range or less at each place that he has hit. He makes sure that he has a way of escaping over the roofs. I think that he planned it that way long before he figured out that you have a fear of heights. I also believe that it was luck on your part that you even found out how he was getting away. You kept at his heals and I think that he counted on having a larger lead and just disappearing up the fire escapes before anyone could see where he went. You went after him and saw him skip from one rooftop to another. After you didn't follow him the first few times I think he may have suspected that you had a problem. He then tested you and confirmed his suspicions." Mark smiled at his son hoping that maybe by discovering all of this some of the pressure he was feeling would dissipate.  
  
"Is there going to be a test on this later?" Jesse seemed to be in awe of what Mark had figured out.  
  
Amanda looked at Steve and said. "If what Mark says is true then all you have to do is set up two teams to stake out the locations and wait."  
  
"Well that would be easy now wouldn't it? Let's review however. Number one this is all theory. Number two we really don't know when he is planning to hit again. Oh and Number three. And I believe this will be the most important reason. No way are my superiors going to approve two teams on a stake out for a theory. Even if it did come from Dad. There just isn't enough man power to do it." Steve looked frustrated knowing that his dad was probably right and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"There has to be something we can do. I mean surely they can at least try to set up some kind of surveillance. They do it all the time." Jesse seemed disgusted at the helplessness of the situation.  
  
"They only do that with big high profile cases Jesse. This hardly rates as a major crimes case." Steve answered his friend.  
  
"Well it's becoming major to us." Said Amanda.  
  
"Steve's right. It isn't big enough to warrant that kind of set up. Besides it would take two surveillance teams instead of one. No we are going to have to figure something out ourselves." Mark sighed.  
  
"Can't we at least warn the store owners?" asked Jesse.  
  
"And tell them what? 'Oh by the way your store is a possible target from some two bit crook who makes his escape by flying across roofs.' Yea I can hear that going across real well." Steve aimed his frustration at Jesse.  
  
"Don't get worked up son. He is only concerned about the welfare of the proprietors and you." Mark wanted to defuse any kind of fuss that might be brewing between the two boys before it got started.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess. I guess I'm letting this effect me more than I should. I know you are only trying to help. I just don't know what to do next." Steve looked at his friend and smiled. He didn't want to take any of this out on anyone else.   
  
"I know Steve. I guess I'm just as frustrated too. I mean it's like we are so close and yet we can't reach the prize." Jesse patted Steve on the shoulder trying to convey his sympathy towards his best friend.  
  
"Look, there isn't a thing we can do about it now. It's late and you look like you could use some sleep Steve." Amanda told the group.  
  
"I'm fine." Steve said with out much conviction.  
  
"I know when you aren't getting enough sleep Steve Sloan. So don't argue. You need to go to bed and get some rest. Besides it's late and we all could use some rest. Now go. Jesse and I are leaving."   
  
"Yes mom. I will be sure and go straight to bed just like a good little boy." Steve grinned at Amanda.  
  
"You know it's just because I'm worried about you. I hate seeing you tear yourself up over all this. The best thing for you to do is just get a good night's sleep. It'll all still be here in the morning and we'll all feel refreshed so we can start over again. Now good night." She reached up and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Mark planting a kiss on his cheek as well.   
  
After Jesse and Amanda left for the evening Steve walked out onto the deck and stared at the moon shinning over the ocean. He stood there a while just thinking about what his dad had discovered. Mark walked out and joined him handing him a cup of coffee. The two men sat down at the table and just silently watched as the waves lapped at the shore. Neither one spoke as they enjoyed their coffee.   
  
After draining his cup Steve looked up to his father and spoke. "I thought coffee was suppose to keep you awake. Shouldn't you have made me a glass of warm milk."   
  
Mark smiled over at his son. "Trust me kiddo this coffee won't keep you awake."   
  
Steve looked at his father suspiciously. "What did you do?"  
  
Mark continued to smile at his son and said. "I didn't do anything but make sure you get some sleep tonight. Now I think that I better help you down stairs and tuck you in good and tight."  
  
"I don't need you to tuck me in. I am quite capable of getting to bed on my own." Steve informed his dad while emitting a head splitting yawn.   
  
Steve went to stand up and suddenly the whole world turned around on him. Mark was at his side immediately helping him to steady. Once he was sure Steve could walk without falling over he headed him into the direction of the guestroom keeping a hand on him. The sedative that he had put into Steve's coffee was either stronger than he had intended or Steve was more tired than he thought. More likely the later. He decided not to navigate the stairs to Steve's apartment with his son so unsteady on his feet. He helped Steve to undress and just like he promised he tucked his son into bed sitting with him for a minute just to make sure that he was sound asleep.   
  
As he sat and watched his son sleep, Mark was reminded of the many times he had tucked him into bed when he was small. Back then it was easy to scare away the monsters and all the fears. Now, well it wasn't so easy. Mark hated the guilt and frustration that he new Steve was going through. He wanted to chase away this monster back into the shadows, but he wasn't sure how to do it. One thing he did know however, he would be there for his son until the monster had been captured and locked away along with all the hateful news reports.   
  
Little did he know that the ugly monster was about to rear his head again. It would take all his strength to help his son through the up coming days. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
The next morning Steve got up slowly. He had slept hard and sound. When he did finally get up he realized his dad must have put him to bed. That was the only reason he could figure that he had been put to bed in the guestroom. He really couldn't remember much except sitting on the deck drinking coffee with his Dad. Steve felt sure his coffee had a little something extra in it, compliments from his Dad.  
  
Just then Mark peeked around the corner of the room and seeing Steve sitting on the side of the bed he came in and asked. "How do you feel?"  
  
Steve pinned his dad with a glare. "I feel like someone who was tricked by a very over protective father. You put something in my coffee last night didn't you?"  
  
Not even batting an eye or loosing his smile Mark happily confessed. "Yes I did and I am not sorry. So you can be mad all you want but you slept soundly for the first time in several days. You needed the rest and I made sure you got it. Now scoot down stairs and get a shower and dressed. I'm going to make you a western omelet like you have never tasted before."   
  
As Steve stood and made his way past his father he grumpily said. "Just make sure that the only spice that you use is salt and pepper. I need to stay awake if I'm going to catch Edwards."  
  
Mark chuckled as he watched his son disappear on the stairs that led to his apartment. He made his way to the front porch and picked up the morning paper. As he walked back to the kitchen he opened it up and there in bold letters was the front page headlines. "Possible Police Corruption. Detective May Be Connected to The Rooftop Bandit."  
  
Mark nearly choked when he saw the headlines. He decided to hide the paper from Steve. He wanted to make sure that his son got a good breakfast before he headed into the precinct. Mark quickly stashed the paper into the dishwasher and started to prepare the omelet that he promised. He had it and a plate of toast setting on the table when Steve strolled in looking better than Mark could remember since this whole nightmare had begun.   
  
Steve sat down at the table just as his Dad poured him a glass of orange juice. "Mmmm. Smells good Dad. Thanks for going to all this trouble."  
  
Mark smiled and then asked. "Am I forgiven then for sneaking you the sedative."  
  
"I guess so. You could have just asked me Dad."  
  
"Well I could have. I sure could have. Would you have taken it." Mark cut his son a look.  
  
"Of course not." Steve grinned at his father.  
  
"I thought as much." Mark smiled as he watched Steve literally inhale his breakfast.  
  
"You know you could choke eating that fast? Slow down." Mark grew a little concerned as he watched his son continue to wolf down his food.  
  
"Steve I said slow down. What's your hurry." Mark admonished Steve who continued to eat at a break neck speed.  
  
"I want to get to the station before the vultures do. If I can beat them then I won't have to answer any of their questions. Newman has banned any reporters and photographers from coming inside. Since I was given a sleeping pill, I overslept. Now I have to hurry and get there before they do." Steve tried to explain all of this while scrapping the last of the omelet into his mouth and washing it down with the remainder of his orange juice.  
  
Mark decided not to mention the morning paper to Steve. Since he was in a hurry he hadn't asked about the paper. Mark planed to call Newman and tell him about the headlines as soon as Steve left for the station.   
  
Just when he thought he had gotten away with Steve not seeing the paper, sure enough his son asked about it. "Dad, did you get the paper this morning?"  
  
"Uh, no. I went to look for it a few minutes ago but it hasn't been thrown yet. Why don't you go ahead and get to the station and I'll save it and you can look at it this evening. That way you can relax and read it with out having to rush through it." Mark was all but pushing Steve out the door.  
  
Because he was in a hurry anyway Steve never noticed his father's hurry to get him out of the house. As he was climbing into his truck his father was making a phone call to his Captain.  
  
"He's on his way now. I didn't show him the paper." Mark spoke into the receiver.  
  
"How long since he left?" Asked Newman.  
  
"Just pulled out." Answered Mark  
  
"I'll grab him as soon as he gets here and when you get here we will both tell him. You are coming aren't you?" Mark could almost hear the desperation in Newman's voice.  
  
With a sigh he replied. "I'm leaving now. I should be right behind him. Just make sure that reporters don't surround him when he gets there. Oh and by the way, thanks for having his truck brought home last night. He might forget to thank you after we tell him about the paper."  
  
Mark locked up the house and headed straight to the police station trying to convince himself that this wasn't going to be as bad as he anticipated. He wasn't having much luck.  
  
Lenny read the paper smiling to himself. Reporters were so easy. You suggest one little thing and they were on it like a pack of hungry wolves. They would grab anything and run with it. He was a little surprised that it had appeared in this morning's paper though. He felt sure that they would have at least tried to confirm the story before printing it. They had about as many scruples as he did. Edwards laughed as he thought about the detective's reaction when he found out about the headlines. This was almost as much fun as seeing the look on the pig's face as he leaped away out of reach.  
  
Steve was relieved to see that the photographers and reporters were being kept away from the station by a couple of patrolmen. He didn't waste anytime getting inside. As he made his way to his desk he decided to stop and get a cup of coffee before getting down to some serious filing. He smiled as he stirred the cream and sugar thinking about his dad spiking his coffee last night. He really wasn't as mad as he had let on. The fact was he felt better today than he had felt in several days.   
  
Steve started towards his desk when Newman stuck his head around the door of his office and invited Steve to come in. This didn't surprise the detective since he knew that eventually he would have to meet with his superiors about some sort of plan to outsmart this 'Rooftop Bandit.' He was surprised however, when once he had settled into a chair across from Newman's desk his dad suddenly appeared in the door and settled into the chair next to him. Steve looked from his dad to his Captain in confusion.   
  
With a look that clearly said 'Here we go again', Steve stated. "I'm not going to like this. Every time you show up down here it's something bad again. What now?"  
  
"Steve." Newman stopped. He was unsure just how to tell his detective about the headlines in the paper. This was not the same as the others. This one actually implied that he was letting this guy get away for a piece of the take.   
  
Mark decided to go ahead and let Steve see for himself what the papers were saying about him. He pulled the paper out from behind his back and once he had removed the coffee cup from his son's hands he replaced it with the paper. Both Newman and Mark sat and held their breath for the explosion that was inevitable once Steve read the article. To their surprise there was no explosion. There wasn't even a rumble. Now as nice as this might be to the average person, it caused a great deal of concern for both Mark and Newman. It was totally out of character for Steve to just sit there and not have some very strong opinions about the article or at the least some choice words about the parasites that had written the offending passages.   
  
Steve sat and stared at the paper in his hand. For the third time he started to read the words again. He tried to comprehend what the paragraphs were implying. He must be reading it wrong. No way could the paper be indicating that he had anything to do with the robberies. How could they? Not one time had he ever crossed the line. His only crime was a phobia that thousands of other people suffered from as well. As he read through the article again he realized that his father and his Captain were starring at him. He knew he should say something. What could he say? This whole thing was getting out of control.   
  
The world around him was turning a little gray around the edges. He felt like he was in a tunnel with a wind that was spinning him around and around completely out of control. He couldn't find anything to grab in order to ground himself. Everything seemed to be getting grayer. Then he could hear his father quietly talking to him. He tried to reach out a hand to grab on to him but all he could do was slip further into the tunnel. A hand went to his arm shaking him a little. He still couldn't understand the words that were being said to him but they seemed comforting. Still he seemed to be slipping further into the tunnel and then suddenly he felt something being placed across his mouth and nose. He tried to remove it but something stronger than him held it tightly in place. After a few seconds of breathing into the offending object his mind seemed to come back into focus. The gray that was surrounding him disappeared and he could actually understand the words that were being spoken to him. It was then that he saw that his dad was holding a brown paper bag over his nose and mouth. Newman was standing next to him holding his hands down in his lap. Once Mark was sure that his son was no longer hyperventilating he removed the bag and searched Steve's face for any further complications.   
  
"How are you doing son?" The question was simple enough but the answer was anything but.   
  
Steve nodded his head to indicate that he was fine.  
  
"You hyperventilated Steve. You need to take slow deep breaths. Here take this." Mark tried to give his son a tablet but Steve was still too groggy to understand that it was just a mild sedative. He pushed at his dad's hand but Mark was insistent and the little pill was forced into his mouth with a glass of water following. He swallowed the pill and the water reluctantly not wanting a repeat performance of last night.  
  
Once the water and the pill had gone down he unhappily complained to his dad about the pill. "I don't want to go to sleep again. I need to stay focused so that I can concentrate on how I can stop this guy."  
  
Mark backed off a little but explained to Steve. "You won't go to sleep. It is a very mild tablet that will only calm you down a little. You were breathing to fast and nearly passed out. I think I like it better when you throw a hissy fit."   
  
"I know I do. At least I know how to deal with a tantrum. Don't do that again. That's an order Lieutenant." For the first time Steve looked at his Captain and realized how pale he looked.   
  
"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess the article in the paper just threw me off a little. Sir we have to do something about this. It sounds like I am letting him go for a part of whatever he takes."  
  
"Calm down Steve. No one thinks that you are in on the robberies." Newman was afraid of Steve reacting the same way again.  
  
"I am calm sir. You are wrong though. The millions of people who read that paper today are going to believe it. My reputation is at stake here. I can't be an effective officer if my integrity is in question. I have got to stop him sir, and now." Steve appeared to be calm but he had a determined tone to his voice that could not be ignored.  
  
"First of all it's WE. You aren't alone in this. And second of all, we will catch him. If I were a betting man I would put my money on Edwards suggesting that you were in on the robberies with him to the papers. We can defuse that. I suggest that you go back to your desk and try to catch up on some of your paper work. I have some phone calls to make. And Steve, no one believes that you could possibly be involved with this guy." Newman picked up the phone to make his calls and Steve knew he was dismissed.  
  
Mark lingered around Steve's desk for the next hour just to be sure that his son didn't suffer from any lingering affects from the episode in Newman's office earlier. After he was sure that Steve was in control of himself and doing fine he said goodbye and left for the hospital.   
  
Mark decided to go by the two possible targets that he felt Lenny would hit. The first one was about four blocks from the hospital. It would be a good work out but not impossible. The second one seemed a more likely pick. It was about two and half blocks from the hospital and since it was a pawnshop Mark felt that it would be more appealing to the crook. He couldn't quite figure out why Edwards was leading his way to the hospital. He knew it had something to do with Steve. He couldn't help but shutter at what possible plan he had in store for his son. He only hoped that the petty thief could be stopped before he caused Steve any harm. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve   
  
Lenny decided it was time to pull the last job. It had only started out to get a little money to finance a move for him and Sheila. But then it had turned into a game. And now it was time to declare the winner. He knew that it was much earlier than the others, but that would work to his advantage.   
  
He looked at the two places that he had scouted out earlier. The convenience store wouldn't be as profitable but the chase would certainly last longer. However the chances of getting caught were more risky. That would ruin all the fun. The pawnshop would bring in a lot more and at this point he didn't want anything to go wrong. He wanted to lure that cop up on the roof of the hospital. His dad was some big shot doctor there so he was sure the cop was well known by the staff.   
  
Lenny had done his homework well. There was a set of scaffolding on the side where they were adding a new cardiac wing. Lenny knew that if he could get the cop to follow him he could get onto the scaffolding and climb down. The cop would once again be left standing there with his hands in his pockets looking stupid. Only this time it might look more suspicious since he should know the hospital better than Lenny since his dad worked there. The reporters would have a field with that one for sure. Lenny smiled as he imagined what the headlines would read.   
  
Yea the pawnshop was definitely the way to go. Now all he had to do was work out a few details and send out the invitations to Sloan and the reporters.  
  
Steve sat at his desk finishing up the last of the paperwork on his last file. Nothing more had happened since the latest headlines in the paper two days ago. In order to keep his mind from dwelling on the events of the other day, Steve had tackled his unfinished paper work with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. It had been a long time since his desk looked this clean. He made a resolution right then to always keep his paperwork up and not let his files get backed up again. He smiled to himself knowing full well that when his dad gave him the all clear to go back to full duty that his desk would once again become a graveyard for discarded paperwork.   
  
He was about to head over to the hospital to get the stitches out of his hand when the phone rang. "Homicide, Sloan."  
  
"Good morning Detective. How's the hand?" The voice on the other end was mocking him.  
  
"Who is this?" Steve demanded to know.  
  
"Now that hurts. After all according to the papers we are partners in crime. I would think that you would at least recognize your own partner Lieutenant." The voice continued to mock Steve.  
  
"What do you want Edwards?" Steve had nothing but contempt for the thief.  
  
"Now if you are going to cop an attitude I may not let you play our game anymore. I was just going to let you know that I am about to take down the pawnshop. You know the one. It's right down from the hospital. I just knew you would want to be a part of this. But you come alone. Because if I see any black and whites or boys with badges I will just pack up my marbles and go home. And you will never catch me then. Now you better hurry because I have other things to do and I can't play games with you all day. Bye."  
  
"Edwards! Edwards wait!" Steve tried to grab the thief's attention.  
  
Steve quickly grabbed his jacket and made his way to the pawnshop in question. He pulled up in front just in time to see Edwards run to the little alley that led to the hospital. Steve immediately gave chase not even bothering to think about the consequences of his actions. He pounded the pavement as fast as he could, determined not to let the little germ get away from him this time. Edwards had managed to make a fool out of him for the last time. Steve was also determined to clear up the cloud that hung over him thanks to Edwards and the press. He ran as fast as he could but his hand slowed him down a couple of times when he had to scramble over a fence or push past debris that lined the alley. He never lost sight of Edwards however and he continued to run after the thief.   
  
The hospital loomed in front of them and Steve knew that if he didn't grab Lenny soon he would be forced to make a decision that could impact his life forever. Steve didn't want to have to make that decision so he burst forth with a sudden blast of speed that got him almost close enough to take the thief down. Then fate stepped in and a dumpster shot out from an open door of a warehouse causing Steve to put the brakes on. He nearly collided with the big trash bin but managed to bring himself to a halt just in time. Steve didn't take the time to think about what could have been he just continued his pursuit of Lenny.   
  
Lenny had managed to gain just enough ground ahead to disappear behind the corner of the hospital. Steve knew exactly where he was headed. Following close behind Steve continued his race in hopes that he could grab Lenny on the stairs. Lenny was almost to the third floor when Steve burst through the door that led to the stair passage that lead to all the floors and finally the roof of the hospital. He started the arduous climb up the stairs as he followed as fast as he could, hoping to catch up before they found themselves on the roof.   
  
Lenny started to have second thoughts about this whole thing as he started to feel the affects of climbing the stairs. It was not the same as climbing a few steps up a fire escape. Community General had at least ten floors and that meant a whole lot of climbing. He was just about to think that he had really messed up when he saw the sign that read 'To The Roof' up ahead. The sign gave him a renewed burst of energy and he plowed forward.   
  
Steve never once gave any thought to how tired he might be getting. He solely focussed on catching up to Edwards before he got to the roof. He was disheartened when he saw the sign up ahead and Edwards suddenly disappear through the door that led out onto the roof. With out flinching or slowing down Steve continued to plow on ahead. He burst through the door just in time to see Edwards climb over onto the scaffolding that was set up on the side of the building. He yelled at Edwards to stop.   
  
Looking up Edwards did stop and smiled at the Detective. "No problem Sloan. What ever you say."  
  
Steve drew his gun and pointed it at Edwards and said. "Just climb back over to the roof. I'm not going to let you get away this time. I will shoot you. Get back over here! NOW!"  
  
Steve knew that his voice sounded desperate. But the truth of the matter he was. Both Steve and Edwards stood and stared at each other for at least a minute then the thief smiled at Steve again and said. "You want me you're going to have to come out here and get me. And we both know that you can't do that now don't we?"  
  
Steve swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. "Don't make any mistakes Edwards. I will shoot you where you stand."  
  
"I don't think you will Sloan. You see I know a lot about you. And I know that you won't shoot me unless I threaten you with harm. It's not in your nature to harm unless you or someone else is threatened. Now why don't you put that gun away and just come over here and get me?"  
  
"You didn't do your homework very well. I WILL shoot you if you do not climb back over onto the roof! Now!" Steve cocked the hammer on his gun for emphasis.  
  
For the first time Lenny wasn't so sure about the Cop. Everything he had read about Sloan indicated that he would not take a life unless threatened or defending others. Maybe he had pushed Sloan too far. Maybe the detective had reached a point where he was so desperate that he was willing to kill in order to stop the nightmare that Edwards had engulfed him in. Both men just continued to stand and stare at each other.  
  
Mark and Jesse were standing at the nurse's station pouring over some test results of a patient that they both were worried about. Suddenly an orderly ran up to them and tried to tell both doctors something but he was so excited and so out of breath that all that was coming out was a bunch of incoherent babbling.  
  
"Slow down Pete. Take a minute and catch your breath. You're not making any since." Mark tried to sooth the distraught orderly.  
  
"I don't have time Doctor Sloan. I just saw Steve chase a man around to the side of the hospital and disappear into the stairwell. I tried to follow them but they were too fast. I knew I needed to tell you so I came to find you and let you know. Steve was really after this guy. I figured it was that man that was causing him so much trouble. I knew you would want to know."  
  
"Thanks Pete. Jesse call the station and tell Steve's Captain what's happening." Mark tuned to go to the stairs and catch up with his son if he wasn't too late.  
  
Jesse started to dial the phone and called after the retreating doctor. "Where are you going?"  
  
With out even turning around to answer his young friend Mark answered. "To find Steve before he does something we both regret!"  
  
Mark pushed his way through the door just as Edwards once again began to taunt Steve. "Come on Sloan come and get me. The air is great out here. What's the matter? You scared?"   
  
Steve never let his eyes move away from Edwards. He slowly started to creep closer to the thief not sure what he would do once he got to the scaffolding. Edwards watched the cop as he slowly advanced towards him. He wanted the cop to get closer so that he would have a good view of him as he shimmied down the side of the scaffolding and made his escape for the last time.  
  
Mark watched the drama as it unfolded before him. He knew his son was feeling the pressure to take Lenny down. He only hoped that Steve would not do anything stupid like go after the thief.   
  
As Steve got a little closer Edwards started to back up a little heading for the farthest corner of the scaffold. He was watching the detective so intently that he didn't see the pile of rope and the bucket that were in his path. He stepped into the middle of the equipment and lost his balance. He fell through the bars that served as a safety barrier and only barely managed to save himself by grabbing onto the floor of the scaffold. Edwards screamed as he went through the bars.   
  
With out even giving it a second thought Steve holstered his gun and climbed onto the scaffolding to grab Edwards before he fell to his death. Somewhere behind him he heard his father yell his name as he went over on to the scaffold. Steve managed to grab the thief's wrist and with all of his strength he began to pull him up to safety. Edwards wasn't a big man but he had nothing to use as leverage and so was unable to help his rescuer pull him up. Steve strained with all his might but with one hand still sporting stitches and a broken bone it was a while before he could manage to heave Edwards up enough so that he could help pull himself up onto the floor of the scaffold.   
  
Both men just sat there and caught their breath for a minute. When Steve looked up he saw his father looking very worried at him. Then out of no where two Hospital Security Guards appeared and took the thief into custody.   
  
Steve continued to sit trying to catch his breath as the guards carted Edwards off to wait for the police to come and take him into custody. Steve thought he was going to loose him again but luck seemed to be on his side after all.   
  
Steve heard his dad calling to him. He looked up into his father's face and saw real concern written all over him. "I'm fine Dad. I got him."  
  
"I know you did son. You're going to be just fine so let's get you inside ok." Mark knew that if he could keep Steve distracted he had a better chance of getting his son back onto the roof with out panicking him. He doubted that Steve even realized where he was at the moment. He reached his arm out to grab Steve's hand and just as Steve reached up to take a hold of it the scaffolding swayed a little.   
  
Steve felt the scaffolding sway and suddenly he was brought back to reality. He grabbed the bars of the scaffold and hung on with all his might. Mark realized that he had lost his opportunity to get Steve back onto the roof without any trouble. He looked at his son who at this point had shut down unable to move.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. Sometimes real life can be a pain. Any way thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me. Only one more chapter after this. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Mark started to climb over to the scaffold when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Mark wait. Let me go and get him." It was Jesse who was already climbing down to the scaffold to go and bring his friend in.   
  
Mark watched as the young doctor climbed over the wall and landed lightly onto the floor of the scaffold. Jesse started a quiet monologue not wanting to startle his friend into an action that could be fatal to both of them. Jesse crept closer and closer until he could almost touch Steve.   
  
"Don't come any closer Jesse. You'll make us fall." The fear in his voice was clear and it broke Mark's heart.  
  
"We're not going to fall Steve. Listen to me Buddy. I want you to take my hand and together we are going to climb back onto the roof and go back inside, OK. Steve look at me." Jesse was so close, but he was afraid if he grabbed his friend he would make things worse.  
  
Mark stood by and watched helplessly as Jesse tried to talk his son into letting go and coming back to the roof. Suddenly he found that Amanda had led several people up to the roof and was now flanked by Chief Masters and Captain Newman.   
  
"How long has he been like this?" the Chief wanted to know.   
  
"He's been out there for about ten minutes. He won't let go and I'm afraid if we insist he's going to react the wrong way and fall. We have to get him off that scaffold." Mark could hear the fear in his voice himself as he all but pleaded with the Chief.  
  
"Jesse. I want you to come back up here and let me trade places with you." Jesse looked up as the Chief gave him the order. Without any sudden moves Jesse made his way back up over to the roof and stepped out of the way as John Masters descended to the scaffold.   
  
With confidence and assurance Masters stepped up to his detective who had a death grip on the bars of the scaffold and with a voice that was smooth, even and stern he ordered the Lieutenant to stand up. Steve merely shook his head no and never budged.   
  
"Lieutenant, I said stand up." As he gave the order he reached down and took Steve under the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Now let go of the bars and follow me over to the roof."   
  
Steve just stood still never letting go of the bars. Masters once again tried to order his detective into submission. But this time Steve could not make himself do as he was ordered.   
  
Masters turned to Steve and with out any warning landed a right fist into Steve's jaw knocking him smooth out. As the Chief leaned in to catch the unconscious detective over his shoulder he said. "There is more than one way to get him off this scaffold. I'm sorry Mark. I had hoped to avoid this."  
  
As Mark and Newman leaned over to drag Steve up onto the roof Mark said to the Chief. "I don't care how you got him off there. You could of shot him in the leg for all I care. I just wanted to get him off that scaffold before he fell."  
  
As the Chief scrambled back onto the roof Mark reached out and touched his arm. The Chief looked at the Doctor and seeing the gratitude in the older man's face the Chief merely nodded towards the unconscious figure laying on the roof and said. "I hope I didn't hurt him. I didn't want to hit him to hard but your son has a very hard head."   
  
Jesse smiled up at the Chief and assured him. "He's alright. He might have a headache but that's better than the alternative."  
  
When Steve opened his eyes he found himself lying on the exam bed in his father's exam room. He started to sit up but a firm hand kept him where he was.   
  
"Lay still son. You need to take things slow for a moment." Mark reached for his little light to check Steve's pupils.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here? Where's Edwards?" Steve fired out the questions anxious that he had missed the thief again.  
  
"Slow down Lieutenant. Edwards is in custody. He's through playing games with you. You got here because I hit you and brought you down here." There was no apology in the Chief's voice as he answered Steve's questions.   
  
Steve stared at the Chief, as he comprehended what he had just been told. "You hit me sir? Why?" Steve was confused to why his Chief would hit him and knock him out.  
  
"It was the only way we could get you off the scaffolding Buddy. You had a grip on that thing that dynamite couldn't loosen. The Chief did the only thing that he could. Oh, and by the way, I think you are in big trouble." Jesse smiled at his friend as if enjoying the fact that Steve was about to get his butt chewed out.   
  
Steve looked up at the three faces that were starring at him from above. He felt that he was at a distinct disadvantage since he was being forced to stay in a somewhat prone position.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" He asked the three faces.  
  
"Oh yea." Came the reply from all three men.  
  
Steve stole a look at Jesse who seemed to be having the time of his life as he watched the man that he had come to think of as his big brother squirming on the bed. This was going to be good and he wasn't about to miss a single word of it.  
  
For the next forty-five minutes all Steve could do was lay there and endure the lectures and the wrath from his Chief and Captain.   
  
"What were you thinking Lieutenant?" The Chief demanded from Steve.  
  
"I was thinking Sir, that if I didn't do as he said that we would never catch him. He was quite plain about his instructions. I couldn't take that chance. Surely even you can understand that." Steve was pleading for mercy and getting none.  
  
"No I can not understand that. You went against orders and nearly got yourself killed." The Chief shot back.  
  
"But I wasn't killed. In fact I don't see a scratch on me." Steve tried to plead his case again.   
  
"Only because the Chief went out there and got you Steven Michael. You were petrified out there and we couldn't get you back on the roof. You were wrong and you know it." Mark was very angry with his son at this point.  
  
'OK. This isn't getting any better. Dad just used my full name. That means that I'm not getting off easy at all. And if Jesse doesn't wipe that smug look off his face I'm going to wipe it off for him. He's having way too much fun over this.' Thought Steve.  
  
"You are suspended for one week. Then after that you are assigned to your desk for one more." The order was swift and smooth, cutting through the air like a knife. Masters never batted an eye as he delivered it.  
  
"Two weeks of inactive duty. Isn't that a little harsh sir." Steve pleaded.  
  
"On the contrary. I think it is just what you need. I want you to have plenty of time to think about what you could have done better. End of discussion." The Chief looked at Steve daring him to defy his orders.  
  
"I think he will have plenty of time to think about his decision and how he could have made a different one. You're grounded for the next week. No dates. No going out with Jesse. You stay home and practice following orders." Mark felt something he hadn't felt in over twenty years as he dealt out Steve's punishment. It felt good too.  
  
Steve just stared at his father with his mouth open. His Dad hadn't grounded him since he was a kid. No way this could be happening. "You have got to be kidding me."   
  
"You try me and see if I'm kidding. You are still my son and I'm your father. You will not go out for a week. What you did was dangerous and careless. You scared the life out of me. I want you to think about that."   
  
Steve knew he had put his father threw a very bad scare so he decided to just take his punishment and try to help his father get over the trauma of seeing his son frozen on a scaffold ten floors off the ground. He stole a glance over at Jesse who was still smiling smugly at his friend who was emerged up to his neck in hot water.  
  
"Does that mean that I can't even go into the restraunt and work my shifts?" Steve looked up at his dad with innocence.  
  
"That means you won't leave the house period and that's final young man." Came Marks answer.  
  
Steve looked over at his friend and smiled innocently. "Sorry Jess. I guess you are going to have to cover my shifts until I get through with my grounding." It was a small victory, and one that Steve knew would not be of much help in about two days when he was about to go bug eyed nuts from having to stay in the house. But for now it made him feel a little better. Especially now that Jesse had a very confused look on his face.   
  
"Wait a minute. How come he gets into trouble and I get punished too." Jesse asked.  
  
"Well think about it this way Jesse. While you are out catching some waves, Steve will only be allowed to stand and watch. Now do you feel better?" Mark smiled at both of the boys as he saw the smile on Steve's face transfer to Jesse and the frown that had been on Jesse's face transfer to Steve's.   
  
It had been a long time since Mark felt the need to deal with his son in such a manner. Well maybe not a long time. The truth was there had been lots of times he would like to have dealt some good old fashioned parental discipline. Well there was no time like the present.   
  
Finished. 


End file.
